Ein Tag in fremden Kleidern
by Tybman
Summary: Was passiert, wenn ein Siebtklässler mit einer Sechstklässlerin für einen Tag lang nicht nur die Kleider sondern - dank Vielsafttrank - auch die Körper tauschen? Kniffligkeiten, Probleme, aber auch Spaß sind da vorprogrammiert! OC,HG,GW, Restinhalt 1.Kap
1. Männerhass

_So, nach über 2 Jahren Pause ist es endlich soweit und ich kann eine neue Geschichte von mir veröffentlichen. Neben der Hoffnung, dass es überhaupt noch genügend Interesse an Harry Potter Fanfictions gibt, hoffe ich natürlich, dass euch mein folgendes Geschreibsel gefallen wird. Über Kritik, positiv wie negativ, freue mich mich immer, also bitte, sofern ihr die Story wirklich lest, lasst doch ein kurzes Kommentar per Review da, ich antworte auch. ;-) Die Geschichte hat insgesamt 7 Kapitel und sie sind im Groben ungefähr so lang wie dieses hier. Ich werde sie ab sofort jeden Freitag aktualisieren. Und nun genug der Vorrede._

* * *

><p><strong>Ein Tag in fremden Kleidern<strong>

**Disclaimer: **Alle zum Harry Potter Universum gehörenden Personen und Orte sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling, einzig Ed und eine kleine Ecke Hogwarts' gehören mir. Geld verdiene ich keines, aber ein paar Reviews wären immer fein.

**Inhaltsangabe**

Eine große Klappe kann einen in die ungewöhnlichsten Situationen bringen. Genau das erlebt auch der Siebtklässler Ed, der es tatsächlich schafft (zugegeben mit Ginny Weasleys Unterstützung) Hermine Granger dazu zu überreden, einen Tag lang mit ihr Kleider und Körper zu tauschen - Vielsafttrank sei Dank. Dummerweise ist Ed seit etwa 2 Jahren damit beschäftigt, Hermine heimlich anzuhimmeln, was dem Ganzen eine besondere Würze verleiht. Aber nicht nur Eds eigene Gefühle sorgen für Kniffligkeiten, denn auch Ron Weasley findet plötzlich viel Mut für Geständnisse. Nur eines von vielen kleinen Problemen, mit denen Ed konfrontiert wird. Neben einigen festgelegten Regeln findet Ed zwischendurch aber problemlos Mittel und Wege, viel Spaß zu haben, auch wenn er für einiges davon einen für ihn hohen Preis zahlen muss.  
>Und dann steht für Ed am Ende noch eine ganz andere Erkenntnis...<p>

**Kapitel 1. Männerhass**

Ed, der eigentlich Charles heißt, von seinen Freunden aber einfach nur Ed gerufen wird, hat seit jeher ein Problem, vielleicht könnte man es auch Schwäche nennen: Ed besitzt ein vorlautes und freches Mundwerk und diese Schwäche hat ihm in seinen bisherigen sechs Jahren auf Hogwarts schon so manchen unnötigen Ärger eingebracht. Woher genau er dieses eine seiner wenigen Talente geerbt hat, konnte er bisher nicht herausfinden, seine Eltern jedenfalls bestreiten seit seinem ersten Schultag an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, dass sie daran Schuld seien. Zu seinem Glück lenkten die zwei rothaarigen Zwillinge Fred und George Weasley von seinen unbedachten und meist viel zu schnell ausgesprochenen Gedanken häufig erfolgreich ab, in dem sie irgend jemanden verhexten oder Streiche spielten, sodass Professor McGonagall all ihre Wut an ihnen auslassen konnte. So kam es, dass Eds persönlich geführte Liste über abgezogene Hauspunkte erst zwei Seiten füllte. Und Eds Schrift war keineswegs groß.

Da Fred und George für Ed bisher so oft unfreiwillig in die Bresche gesprungen waren, mochte Ed die beiden sogar ein winziges bisschen mehr, als seine Katze Abby, auch wenn er sie das natürlich nie spüren ließ. Eds siebtes und damit letztes Schuljahr hatte eigentlich sehr vielversprechend begonnen. Bei ihrer Fahrt mit den Kutschen hinauf zur Schule kommentierte er weder die neue Frisur von Alicia Spinnet noch ließ er es sich anmerken, ungeniert in den Ausschnitt von Katie Bell gelinst zu haben. Eine Tat, die ihm sonst mindestens anderthalb Sätze Wert gewesen wäre. Doch Ed hatte beschlossen, dass Seite drei seiner _abgezogene Hauspunkte Liste _in diesem letzten Schuljahr nicht mehr beschrieben werden sollte. Kein leichtes Unterfangen bei einem Notizblock mit fünfzehn Zeilen pro Blatt, bei dem bereits alle fünzehn beschrieben waren...

Bis in die letzten Tage des Septembers hinein hatte es Ed erfolgreich geschafft, niemanden - inklusive sich selbst - bloßzustellen, was Fred und George erstaunlich schnell feststellten und ihn bereits nach den ersten beiden Schulwochen fragten, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei oder ob in seinem Sommer irgendetwas passiert war, das sein Leben vollkommen verändert hatte und ihn deshalb plötzlich schüchtern werden ließ. Eine Eigenschaft die sie sich, wie sie ihm versicherten, niemals vorstellen konnten. Erst gerade eben hatte ihm Fred im Vorbeigehen mit einem Zwinkern auf die Schulter geklopft, als er an Ed vorbeikam, der noch einmal die letzten Einträge seines Notizblockes durchlas, während er gemütlich auf einem Fensterbrett im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum lümmelte.

"Dreizehnter Mai, mein sechstes Schuljahr, Eintrag Nummer elf: fünfzehn Punkte Abzug von Professor McGonagall für despektierliches und niveauloses Verhalten gegenüber eines Mitschülers. Meine Tat: Potter gefragt, ob die Länge und Form seiner Blitznarbe auch Merkmal einer bestimmten Körperzone sei. Sonstige Bemerkungen: Potter lachte, McGonagall fast geplatzt vor Wut."

'Die guten Niveaulosen', dachte Ed und schmunzelte noch einmal über seinen bisher letzten Eintrag. Vielleicht war genau das der Grund, wieso er es bislang nie geschafft hatte, länger als einen Monat keine Punktabzüge zu kassieren; denn nicht genug, dass er seine Bemerkungen in Kategorien einteilte oder überhaupt schriftlich festhielt, musste er über die meisten von ihnen sogar beinahe Stolz grinsen. Er klappte den Block zu und ließ seinen Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen. Das Abendbrot war bereits vorüber und so hatten sich die üblichen Grüppchen gebildet. Rund um das Feuer saßen die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden aus der siebten Klasse, jeder von ihnen ein Buch und eine Feder in den Händen. Eine besonders hervorzuhebene Eigenschaft von Ed war, dass er seine Hausaufgaben ausnahmslos immer sofort und ohne zu warten meist nach dem Unterricht erledigte. Doch Ed kümmerten die Witzchen der Zwillinge über diesen Charakterzug keineswegs, draufgängerisch und strebsam waren seiner Meinung nach die perfekte Mischung für einen Jungen in seinem Alter. Und irgendwann mussten das auch die weiblichen Geschöpfe dieser herrlichen Welt bemerken.

Neben den Zweit- und Drittklässlern aus dem Koboldsteinclub entdeckte Ed seine bisher einzige Schwäche, die er sich bis zum heutigen Tage nicht hatte anmerken lassen. Und sollte er nicht den größten Fehler seines Lebens machen, würde es auch dabei bleiben. Während Harry Potter sich gerade mit der Schwester von Fred und George, Ginny Weasley, unterhielt, tat Hermine Granger das, was sie immer tat - sie las irgendein Buch und versteckte ihren mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so buschigen Haarschopf dahinter. Und wie immer tat Ron, jüngster aller Weasley-Brüder, das, was er immer tat - Hermine verstohlene Blicke von der Seite zuwerfen. Genau was auch Ed immer tat, zumindest seit etwa zwei Jahren.

Hermine Granger war für Ed, wie für alle anderen Gryffindors - wenn nicht sogar alle Hogwartsschüler - eine Streberin, wie sie kein Buch hätte besser beschreiben können. Sie war viel zu oft eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin und schien auf alles eine Antwort geben zu können. Doch Hermine Granger war für Ed, genauso wie für Ron, das Mädchen mit den wohl schönsten Rehbraunen Augen der gesamten Schule. Immerhin war es nicht so, dass Hermine noch nie von ihm gehört hatte, dank seiner Sprüche kannte ihn das ganze Schloss, doch Ed war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob dies für sein Liebesleben bisher wirklich zuträglich gewesen war. Allerdings hatte Ed es bisher nie geschafft, über seinen Schatten zu springen und Hermine einmal nicht blödsinnig von der Seite her anzuplappern. Was war das jedes Mal für ein Kampf, wenn eines der Hogsmeade-Wochenenden vor der Tür stand.

_'Frag sie, ob sie mit dir auf ein Butterbier zu Rosmerta kommen würde.'_

Aber irgendwie endete es dann doch wieder nur in einem "Hi, Potter, Weasley, Hi, Bücherwurm" oder, wenn Ed einen besonders guten Tag erwischt hatte: "Hi", gepaart mit einem unachtsamen Rempler gegen Hermines Schulter, inklusive schlecht gestammelter Entschuldigung.

Eds albernes Verhalten gegenüber Hermine war schon fast zur Tradition geworden, wenn es nach Hogsmeade ging. Doch im Großen und Ganzen kam Ed mit seinem kleinen Dilemma gut zurecht.

Während Ed darauf wartete, dass Hermine ihr Buch beiseite legte, standen Harry und Ron langsam auf und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum. Bestimmt hatte sie das Quidditchtrainig zu sehr ausgelaugt. _'Immerhin ein Vorteil, wenn man eine Niete im Quidditch ist', _sagte sich Ed im Stillen und stand ebenfalls auf, nachdem Harry und Ron verschwunden waren. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquert und sich in den freigewordenen Sessel neben Ginny und Hermine plumpsen lassen. Hermine sah nicht auf, nur Ginny bemerkte ihn. Bei ihr war es einfach, Ginny war so ziemlich das unkomplizierteste Mädchen, dass er kannte, wurde selten albern und gab einem irgendwie nie das dringende Verlangen, sich beweisen zu müssen. Er lächelte sie an und riskierte einen weiteren Blick zu Hermine. Der Titel ihres Buches ließ seine rechte Augenbraue wie von Zauberhand in die Nähe seines Haaransatzes wandern.

_Warum das Leben einer Hexe ein Dutzend Mal komplizierter als das eines Zauberers ist - Mindestens einhundert Beweise, wieso es Frauen schwieriger haben, von Michelle Misandrie._

"Männerhass?", empörte sich Ed. "Und ich dachte, ihr beiden wärt in Ordnung. Wo hast du denn dieses Mistbuch her?", fragte er Hermine.

"Es war ein Geschenk", sagte sie ohne vom Buch aufzublicken.

"Wer verschenkt denn so einen Tinnef?"

"Von Ginny", beendete Hermine ihren Satz.

"Ich - Ähm, ich meine natürlich... Bestimmt interessanter Ansatz..."

"Spar's dir", unterbrach Ginny sein Gemurmel mit einem vernichtenden Blick, "Es ist ein Jucksbuch, wir hassen keine Männer, zumindest nicht _alle_."

Ed lachte unsicher, es klang mehr nach einem traurigen "Haha-ha", doch er fing sich schnell wieder.

"Mal ernsthaft, das kann man doch nicht wirklich meinen, ich mein, hallo? Als wäre es so schwer, den Tag als Frau zu überstehen, wo habt ihr es denn so viel schwieriger? Morgens vor'm Spiegel? Ich wette, ich könnte ohne Probleme eine Frau sein und mein Leben wäre kein, wie war das noch?", er warf einen weiteren Blick auf das Buch, "_Dutzend Mal komplizierter_!"

Es schien, als hätte sich eine winzige, gnomartige Gestalt auf Höhe seines linken Ohres platziert und würde ihn ständig mit "Weiter, weiter, weiter" anfeuern, denn Ed setzte nach: "Wie sieht's aus, ich tausche einen Tag lang mit Hermine die Rollen und wenn mein Leben vierundzwanzig Stunden später ein Höllentrip sein wird, wie es im Körper eines Mannes nie vorgekommen wäre, gründe ich persönlich einen Verein gegen die Unterdrückung der modernen Hexe und lade euch beide obendrein nach Hogsmeade ein."

Hermine senkte langsam das Buch und starrte ihn an, Ginny fing an zu grinsen.

"Deal?", fragte sie Ed breit grinsend.

Der Gnom auf seiner Schulter, der eine seltsame Ähnlichkeit mit der eines kleinen Teufels hatte, schien fast zu brüllen: "Jawoll!"

"Deal!", antwortete Ed und sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

"Ihr spinnt wohl, wie kommt ihr auf die Idee, dass ich bei so einem Unsinn mitmache?", sagte Hermine so laut, dass es plötzlich mucksmäuschen Still im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde.

"Psssst", kam es von Ginny und Ed im Chor. Alles starrte zu ihnen herüber.

Nach einigen peinlichen Blicken hob sich der Geräuschpegel langsam wieder und die verschiedenen Grüppchen nahmen ihre Gespräche wieder auf.

"Als Gegenwetteinsatz schlage ich vor, dass ihr einen schönen Brief an diese Autorin schickt und ihr mindestens je fünfundzwanzig Gegenargumente für ihre Buchthese liefert, plus ein Butterbier in Hogsmeade."

"In Ordnung", stimmte Ginny dem zu.

"Nichts ist in Ordnung", wandte Hermine ein. "Ich mach bei sowas nicht mit!"

"Wie kannst du zu Hermine werden und sie zu Ed?", überlegte Ginny laut und ignorierte Hermines proteste.

"Vielsafttrank", sagten Ed und sie erneut wie aus einem Munde.

"Hört ihr mir jetzt mal zu? Ich habe kein Interesse an eurem _Deal_."

"Hermine, stell dir das mal vor, du könntest einen Tag lang im Unterricht der Siebtklässler sein", sagte Ginny und schien genau die richtige Spur eingeschlagen zu haben. "Einen Tag lang nicht die einzige, die versteht, wodurch sich Transformation, Transfiguration und transzendentale Transzensens unterscheiden."

"Trans- was für'n Ding?", fragte Ed verwirrt.

"Klappe", murmelte Ginny leise.

"Gibt's das ganze Zeug überhaupt?", fragte er sie leise, doch sie antwortete nicht.

"Und du könntest dafür sorgen, dass die moderne Hexe von heute nicht länger unterdrückt wird", fügte Ginny als weiteres Argument an Hermine gewandt hinzu.

"Daran glaube ich doch eigentlich selbst nicht", meinte Hermine und winkte ab. "Ich nehm das doch nicht ernst... Selbst wenn ich bei eurem Spielchen mitmache, woher wollt ihr denn Vielsafttrank bekommen? Es dauert wochenlang, bis der Trank soweit ist."

"Na ja, wozu hat man denn zwei durchgeknallte Brüder, für die eine Bestellung Vielsafttrank kein Problem ist?", sagte Ginny, als wäre es das Logischste auf der Welt.

"Die beiden geben ihrer kleinen Schwester keinen Vielsafttrank", sagte Ed überzeugt. "Aber wenn ich sie frage, sollte das kein Problem sein."

_'Gut mitgedacht', _flüsterte das gnomige Teufelchen und rieb sich die Finger. Ed war vollkommen in seinem Element: Drauf losplappern, ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken.

"Wenn Ed den Vielsafttrank besorgen kann, machst du also mit?", fragte Ginny Hermine.

"Nur einen einzigen Tag?", sagte sie nachdenklich, "Wir legen Regeln fest, was erlaubt ist und was nicht und schwören, niemandem etwas zu verraten, egal was an diesem Tag alles passiert?"

"Ja."

Eine Pause trat ein, aber nicht lang genug, damit Ed seinen Verstand wieder einschalten konnte, um darüber nachzudenken, was er sich da gerade einbrockte.

"Okay", sagte Hermine schließlich.

Ginny klatschte in die Hände. Für sie schien diese Idee ein riesiger Spaß zu sein, sie griff sich beherzt ein Blatt Pergament und kramte nach einer Feder.

"Also gut, legen wir die Regeln fest. Der Rollentausch beginnt nach dem Frühstück und endet pünktlich zur Nachtruhe im Schloss. Ihr nehmt den Trank beide zugleich zu euch, am besten machen wir das im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe, da geht eh nie jemand rein."

Ginny schrieb den ersten Satz auf das Pergament.

"Man muss den Trank zu jeder vollen Stunde neu einnehmen, sonst verwandelt man sich wieder zurück, damit niemand heimlich aussteigt, treffen wir uns nach jeder Unterrichtsstunde auf dem Gang im ersten Stock oder in diesem Klo, Ginny sollte immer als Zeugin dabei sein."

"Klingt, als hättest du das schon ewig geplant", sagte Hermine misstrauisch.

"Ich sag nur, was mir gerade einfällt, mehr nicht", gab Ed zurück.

"Wie immer", nuschelte Ginny. "Weiter im Text, ich finde wir sollten festlegen, dass keiner von euch im Körper des anderen intim wird. Kein Gefummel, Geknutsche oder sonst irgendwas."

"Gut."

"Ich knutsch doch keinen Typen", sagte Ed angeekelt.

Die zwei Mädchen übergingen ihn.

"Noch irgendwas?"

"Wir sagen niemandem, absolut niemandem, was wir tun und machen auch keinerlei Andeutungen und wir bringen uns nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Ich habe keine Lust am nächsten Tag Strafarbeiten absitzen zu müssen, nur weil du wieder mal deine Klappe nicht halten konntest", sagte Hermine. "Kein Bloßstellen der Person, in die wir uns verwandeln und vor allem kein Kontakt zu Familienmitgliedern. Wir beantworten keine Post für den jeweils anderen und vermeiden alle möglichen Arten von Peinlichkeit."

Während Hermine lossprudelte, hing Ed an ihren Lippen, doch er hörte nur dumpf etwas von dem, was Hermine da sagte.

"In Ordnung?"

Als Ed nicht reagierte, gab ihm Ginny einen unsanften Stoß gegen seinen Oberarm.

"Äh, ja klar, sehr gut."

"Dann musst du nur noch den Vielsafttrank besorgen."

Als Ed wenig später die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hinauf stieg, schwirrte ihm der Kopf von dem Gespräch mit Ginny und Hermine. Es war, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, überhaupt das erste sinnvolle Gespräch mit Hermine gewesen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wusste er gar nicht so wirklich, was die drei da eine Stunde lang ausgehandelt hatten, Ed war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Hermine anzuschauen. Mochte sie ihn eigentlich? Oder konnte sie ihn im Grunde gar nicht ausstehen und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihm eins auszuwischen? Konnte die sonst so auf Korrektheit und auf das Einhalten von Regeln bedachte Hermine wirklich so hinterhältig sein? Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Ed endlich Schlaf fand. Um kurz vor Mitternacht erklang ein gleichmäßiges Schnarchen im Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler, während der Mond endgültig durch die sich auflösende Wolkendecke brach.

Schon am nächsten Morgen bekam Ed die Gelegenheit, Fred und George wegen des Vielsafttranks zu fragen, denn die beiden waren gerade dabei, zusammen mit Lee Jordan eine Liste mit Zutaten der Gefahrengüterklasse C auszufüllen, um weitere Effektnaschereien wie Nasblutnugat oder Kotzpastillen zu entwickeln. Es war bezeichnend, dass keiner der drei Fragen stellte, wofür Ed Vielsafttrank brauchte. Lee setzte es einfach auf die Bestellliste und Ed ging frohen Mutes hinunter zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Am Tisch der Gryffindors saßen bereits Hermine, Ron und Harry und auch Ginny schmierte sich schon eine Scheibe Marmeladentoast. Auch wenn es auffiel, dass sich Ed neben Ginny setzte, was er sonst nie tat, hinderte es ihn nicht daran, den gesamten Tisch unter großem Trara zu begrüßen. Ed schaufelte sich ein wenig Rührei auf einen Teller und als er sich den Krug mit Orangensaft griff, kündigte ein Rascheln über ihren Köpfen die Posteulen an. Harrys Schneeeule landete auf dem Tisch und er las gemeinsam mit Ron den Brief. Ed ergriff die Chance, riss ein Stück seines morgendlichen _Tagespropheten _ab und zauberte aus dem Nichts eine Feder hervor. Auf den kleinen Fetzen Pergament kritzelte er hastig:

_Bestellung ist raus, Lieferung heute Abend_

und schob ihn unauffällig Ginny zu, die ihn weiter an Hermine gab. Auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich etwas Unsicheres ab und Ed war sich sicher, dass sie bereute, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte. Ed versuchte ein Lächeln.

"Ihr kneift doch nicht etwa?", fragte Ginny auf die gequälten Blicke der beiden, wobei sie Eds gescheitertes Lächeln missdeutete.

"Das einzige, was ich kneife-"

"Wollen wir gar nicht wissen", fiel Ginny ihm eilig ins Wort.

Es war schon ein wenig komisch, doch Ed schien Hermine an diesem Tag öfter als sonst während der Pausen zu treffen. Immer wieder liefen sie aneinander vorbei, während sie die Klassenzimmer wechselten. Doch im Großen und Ganzen war es für Ed ein ganz normaler Schultag, der nur etwas zäher verging, als es sonst der Fall war. Nach dem Mittagessen trat Ed in einem Gang im zweiten Stock auf einen rosafarbenen Kaugummi - er tippte Druhbels Bester Blaskaugummi. Er brauchte fast die gesamte Verwandlungsstunde, bis er die zähe Masse von seinem Schuh entfernt hatte, irgendwie wollte kein Haushaltszauber den er kannte ihn entfernen. So kam es, dass er am Ende der Stunde keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, worum es heute überhaupt ging. Zu seinem Leidwesen stellte das auch Professor Flitwick fest, denn der schreckte nicht davor zurück Ed als einzigen der gesamten Klasse dran zu nehmen, um zu prüfen, ob sie den Zauber wirklich schafften. Der Versuch, Professor Flitwick weiszumachen seine Religion verbiete es ihm, diesen Zauber vor der gesamten Schulklasse vorzuführen, scheiterte ebenso, wie der anschließende Zauber selbst.

Ed betrat gerade wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte.

"Ed, komm mal rüber"

Es war Fred.

"Was gibt's?"

"Unsere Lieferung ist da, das hier", er hielt ihm ein kleines Päckchen hin, "ist deins, viel Spaß damit."

"Was bekommst du dafür?"

"Fünf Galleonen und zehn Sickel."

Ed schluckte, das war gerade so alles, was er noch hatte, der Rest lag sicher verwahrt in einem kleinen Verließ in Gringotts. Mit einem Päckchen mehr in der Hand und fünf Galleonen und zehn Sickel weniger im Geldbeutel wartete Ed auf Ginny und Hermine. Nachdem er fast eine Stunde lang gelangweilt aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, hörte er ihre Stimmen vom Porträtloch herüberwehen. Als sich Harry und Ron außer Sichtweite befanden, ging er zu ihnen hinüber.

"Mädels, es kann losgehen."

* * *

><p><em>Und jetzt ein Review ;-)<em>


	2. Ein guter Anfang

_So, hier kommt Kapitel 2. Ich hoffe natürlich, es gefällt euch. Und keine Sorge, so locker für Ed der Tag beginnt, wird er nicht bis zum Schluss verlaufen ;-)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 2. Ein guter Anfang<strong>

Den Gang entlang nach links und rechts spähend näherte sich Ed der Tür zum Mädchenklo. Das Defektschild war mittlerweile stark verblasst. Einen letzten Blick über die Schulter werfend drückte er die Klinke hinunter und schlüpfte in das nahezu immer leere Mädchenklo. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Von einem Wasserhahn nahe der Tür tropfte Sekunde um Sekunde Wasser auf den Fußboden, unter dem Waschbecken hatte sich bereits eine kleine Pfütze gebildet. Ed lauschte kurz in die Stille hinein, die nur vom stetigen Tropfen des Wasserhahns unterbrochen wurde. Die Maulende Myrte schien nicht da zu sein. Sicherheitshalber öffnete Ed nacheinander alle Türen der Klokabinen, doch in keiner davon hockte der Geist der Maulenden Myrte. Ed ging hinüber zu dem Wasserhahn und drehte ihn richtig zu. Das Tropfen hörte auf und im Klo wurde es still. Hin und wieder gurgelte es entfernt in einem Rohr. Gerade als Ed eines der Fenster öffnen wollte, hörte er, wie die Klinke der Tür herunter gedrückt wurde und Ed hechtete in eine der Kabinen, zog die dazu gehörende Tür zu und landete beim Versuch auf die Klobrille zu springen mit einem Fuß in der Kloschüssel. Kaltes Klowasser drang durch jede Pore seines Turnschuhs und seine Socken sogen sich voll.

"Scheiße", murmelte Ed leicht angewidert. Merlin sei dank, hatte der letzte Benutzer wenigstens gespült.

"Wo ist Ed? Nach dem Frühstück war abgemacht, ich bring ihn um, wenn ich wegen ihm zu spät zum Unterricht komme!"

Das war eindeutig Hermines Stimme.

"Er wird schon noch kommen, wir können in der Zwischenzeit den Trank vorbereiten", hörte er Ginny antworten.

Mit dem Gedanken jetzt schon in der Sch- er korrigierte sich - in der Klemme zu stecken, stieg Ed von der Klobrille runter und trat hinaus. Sein nasser Schuh bildete nun die zweite Pfütze im Klo und die beiden Mädchen blickten mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen von Eds nassem Schuh hinauf zu seinem Gesicht.

"Haben wir dich bei etwas gestört?", fragte Ginny, sah jedoch ganz danach aus, als würde sie es gar nicht so genau wissen wollen.

"Kleines Malheur, bin mit dem Schuh in die Kloschüssel getreten", sagte Ed eilig und konnte es nicht verhindern, ein klein wenig rosa im Gesicht zu werden.

"Wieso das denn?"

"Hilft gegen Schweißfuß", sagte Ed trocken.

Von Hermine kam ein leises "Uäh".

"Schon vergessen, das hier ist ein Mädchenklo. Da kommt es nicht so gut drin gesehen zu werden, wenn man kein Mädchen ist."

"Und deshalb bist du mit dem Fuß in die Kloschüssel getreten?", fragte Hermine ihn.

"Genau, machen das etwa nicht alle richtigen Mädchen so?"

"Schluss jetzt, ihr beiden", sagte Ginny ermahnend. "Wir haben noch zwanzig Minuten bis zur ersten Stunde, können wir dann also endlich anfangen?"

Während Hermine und Ginny den Trank auspackten, Ed hatte ihn vor dem Frühstück den zwei Mädchen anvertraut, und in mehr als ein Dutzend kleine Fläschchen schöpften, kümmerte Ed sich um seinen nassen Schuh. Einen Trockenzauber später verschwand das nasskalte Gefühl ebenso, wie die sich um ihn ausbreitende Pfütze. Damit Ed nicht ein zweites Mal in eine der Kabinen hechten musste, aus Angst, jemand käme auf die Idee, hier wirklich auf's Klo zu gehen, verschloss er die Tür zum Klo mit einem Verschlusszauber.

"Haare", murmelte Hermine und hielt Ed ein Glas entgegen.

"Hab ich", antwortete er ihr und blickte geradewegs in ihre braunen Augen. Ginny kicherte.

"Ich brauch ein paar Haare von dir, du Dummkopf", sagte sie unwirsch.

"Oh, natürlich", Ed schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als hätte er Wasser im Ohr, dann zog er sich unter einigem Getue ein paar Haare vom Kopf. Hermine ließ sie in das Glas fallen.

Der Trank, eben noch in einer Mischung aus orange- und karamellfarben, färbte sich augenblicklich zitronengelb.

"Sieht gar nicht so übel aus", meinte Ginny.

"Danke", lächelte Ed sie an.

Hermine gab einem weiteren Glas ein paar ihrer Haare hinzu und ihr Trank färbte sich in ein zartes Blau.

"Schlumpfgene, was?", grinste Ed.

"Sehr witzig", entgegnete Hermine mit bösem Blick.

"Was sind Schlumpfgene?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

"Egal", murmelte Ed.

"Okay", sagte Ginny, "Dann kann's ja jetzt losgehen. Habt ihr an die Klamotten gedacht?"

Ed packte seine beste Schuluniform aus und auch Hermine zog ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus ihrer Tasche. Sie gaben die Kleider dem jeweils anderen und tauschten ihre Schuhe, dann gab Ginny beiden ein Glas Vielsafttrank.

"Dann gibt es jetzt kein Zurück mehr", sagte Ed und blickte abwechselnd von Hermine zu Ginny.

Gleichzeitig betraten sie eine der Klokabinen und schlossen die Tür. Ed hörte, wie Hermine sich auf den Klodeckel setzte und laut durchatmete. Er legte die Schuluniform ab, prostete dem Spülbehälter an der Wand zu und sagte deutlich: "Nastrovje!". Er kippte den Trank in einem Zug hinunter. Es schmeckte irgendwie nach Heidelbeeren und Hustensaft. Plötzlich spürte Ed, wie sich seine Haare veränderten. Sie wurden länger und ihre Farbe änderte sich von fast Schwarz zu einem mittleren Braunton. Seine Finger wurden schmaler und Eds gesamter Körper schien sich zusammen zu stauchen, er spürte, wie seine Füße und Hände schrumpften und dann, das unangenehmste Gefühl von allen hervorrufend, fühlte er plötzlich seine Brust wachsen. So schnell, wie der Spuk einsetzte, hatte es auch geendet und Ed stand in einem für ihn viel zu großen Schulumhang.

"Ich hab Brüste", sagte Ed langsam. Seine Stimme hallte laut in dem Klo wider. Er hörte Ginny lachen.

"Denk an die Regeln", rief sie ihm lachend zu. "Hermine, alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

"Ja", kam es unsicher aus der Kabine neben ihm.

Ed schlüpfte in die von Hermine geliehene Schuluniform, wobei er beim Wechseln des Oberteils seine Augen fest verschloss und versuchte, seinen geliehenen Körper so gut es ging, nicht zu berühren. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf. Er müsste lügen, wenn er sich nicht vorgestellt hätte, Hermine irgendwann einmal zu küssen oder gar zu berühren, doch nun, da er _sie _war, kam es ihm falsch vor, beinahe verboten, die Situation auszunutzen. Ed öffnete die Kabinentür und trat hinaus, er blickte geradewegs in einen Spiegel. Doch da war ganz und gar nicht er, da war Hermine, wie Hermine nun einmal war. Die braunen Augen, deren Blick Ed immer wieder heimlich im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gesucht hatte, blickten ihm nun entgegen und sie blickten immer dahin, wo auch Ed hinblickte.

"Abgefahren", sagte er. Im selben Moment trat Hermine aus ihrer Kabine. Der Vielsafttrank hatte auch bei ihr seine Wirkung getan. Ed hatte sich noch nie so unsicher dreinblicken sehen.

"Du hast einen ganz schön großen Kopf", war das erste was Hermine sagte.

"Und du ganz schön große-"

"Verdammt", unterbrach Ginny ihn, "der Unterricht hat vor drei Minuten begonnen!"

Ein hektisches Gewusel brach in dem Mädchenklo aus. Ginny räumte eiligst die Gläschen Vielsafttrank in eine der Kabinen, verschloss diese mit dem Verschlusszauber von Ed und packte dann ihre Schultasche.

"Ich muss los, wir haben Kräuterkunde, bis ich bei den Gewächshäusern bin, ist die halbe Stunde vorbei. Wir sehen uns dann in der übernächsten Pause, vergesst nicht, den Trank zu nehmen!"

Sie sprintete los und ließ die Klotür zukrachen. Hermine und Ed waren nun allein in dem Klo.

"Wo ist dein Schulzeug?", fragte ihn Hermine drängend. Ed gab ihr seinen Rucksack. "Bei wem habt ihr jetzt?"

"Bei Binns, also fällt es nicht auf, wenn du zu spät kommst", antwortete Ed ihr, auf eine seltsame Art gelassen.

"Oh, gut", sagte Hermine und ihr gehetzter Blick schien sich augenblicklich zu besänftigen. "Dann, bis dann", fügte sie unsicher hinzu und stopfte ein weiteres kleines Fläschchen Vielsafttrank in die Tasche. "Beeil dich bitte, wir haben bei McGonagall, sag ihr am besten, ich war noch im Lehrerzimmer bei Professor Sinistra, etwas zu meiner letzten Hausaufgabe nachfragen."

"Okay, bis dann", antwortete Ed und nahm sich ebenfalls seine Tasche, zumindest war sie es für den heutigen Tag.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend verließ Ed das Klo der Maulenden Myrte und folgte Hermine den Gang entlang. Es war schon etwas eigentümlich, als Mädchen durch die Schule zu laufen. Da Hermine mindestens einen Kopf kleiner als er war, hatte er auch kürzere Beine und so konnte er nicht so schnell wie gewohnt rennen. Die langen Haare störten ihn am meisten. Ständig flogen sie ihm vor die Augen und immer wieder bekam er sie ungewollt in den Mund. Er hätte es sich nie träumen lassen, sich einen Zopf herbeizuwünschen. Vielleicht konnte ihm eine von Hermines Klassenkameradinnen später einen leihen. Völlig außer Atem kam er vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung zum Stehen. Er riss ohne anzuklopfen die Tür auf. Die Klasse saß schon auf ihren Plätzen und Professor McGonagall schrieb mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes einige Anweisungen an die Tafel. Als Ed die Tür aufgerissen hatte, hielt sie inne und blickte ihn (oder war es nun _sie?)_ fragend an.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor McGonagall", sagte Ed mit Hermines Stimme. Er fühlte sich wieder sieben Jahre jung, als der Stimmbruch noch in weiter Ferne lag. "Ich war noch im Lehrerzimmer bei Professor Sinistra, ich hatte, ähm, eine Frage zu meiner letzten Hausaufgabe, dabei haben wir leider die Zeit vergessen." Dafür, dass er erst seit wenigen Minuten Hermine war, bekam er ihre vor Worten nur so sprudelnde Sprechweise schon sehr originalgetreu hin.

"Nun gut, Miss Granger, dann setzen Sie sich jetzt bitte auf Ihren Platz."

Ed bemerkte, dass Hermines Platz wohl der zwischen Ron und Harry sein musste, denn Harry winkte ihr kurz zu. Es war schon bewundernswert, wie groß der Stein war, den Hermine bei Professor McGonagall im Brett haben musste, dass sie ohne Ermahnung oder gar Punktabzug bei ihr zu spät kommen durfte. Ed setzte sich zwischen die beiden Jungs und holte sein Verwandlungsbuch hervor, denn scheinbar sollten sie als erstes ein paar Seiten daraus lesen.

"Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte Harry.

"Ja, ich hab nur die Zeit vergessen", antwortete Ed ihm ebenso flüsternd und strich sich das lange Haar Hermines aus dem Gesicht. Wenn er nicht bald einen Haargummi oder etwas ähnliches in die Finger bekam, würde er zur Schere greifen müssen. Einem Geistesblitz folgend, kramte er erneut in Hermines Schultasche. Nach einigem Wühlen fand er endlich etwas, um seine neu gewonnene Haarpracht zu bändigen.

"Ist wirklich alles okay mit dir? Du wirkst total zerstreut", erkundigte sich nun auch Ron.

"Ja doch, es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung bei mir", sagte Ed genervt.

"Schon gut, schon gut." Ron hob abwehrend seine Hände.

Das war ja beinahe schon nervig, wie sehr sich die beiden um ihn sorgten - Ed korrigierte sich im Stillen - wie sie sich um ihn als Hermine sorgten, nur weil er mal fünf Minuten zu spät zum Unterricht kam. Er schlug das Verwandlungsbuch auf und linste unauffällig hinüber zu Harry, um die richtige Seite aufzuschlagen. Gelangweilt fing er an das Kapitel zu lesen. Er kannte das alles schon, dieses Kapitel hier hatte er wahrscheinlich schon mindestens elf mal gelesen.

Während der Unterricht Minute um Minute an Ed vorbei ging, fiel ihm auf, wie stark die Klasse von Hermine abhängig war. Jedes Mal, wenn Professor McGonagall eine Frage stellte, blickten die meisten zuversichtlich zu ihm und keiner machte Anstalten, seine Hand zu heben. Manche wirkten gar ein wenig resigniert. Glücklicherweise war Ed in Verwandlung recht begabt und so war es für ihn ein Leichtes, Professor McGonagalls Fragen zu beantworten und Ed sammelte das erste Mal in seinem Leben in einer Stunde bei ihr mehr Punkte, als er abgezogen bekam. Im zweiten Teil ihrer Doppelstunde hob Ed schon fast automatisch die Hand, wenn Professor McGonagall zu einer Frage ansetzte._ 'Übernimmt man beim Trinken des Vielsafttrankes auch den Geist des jeweiligen Menschen?', _fragte sich Ed in Gedanken. Noch nie hatte er so einen Drang verspürt, Fragen richtig zu beantworten. Doch noch nie hatte McGonagall ihn so freundlich angesehen und ihm das Gefühl gegeben, ein guter Schüler zu sein, auch wenn er ganz und gar kein schlechter war. Gegen Ende der Doppelstunde Verwandlung musste sich Ed regelrecht bremsen, mit dem Wissen eines Schuljahres Vorsprung zu prahlen. Doch er war sich sicher, dass dies bei Hermine überhaupt nicht auffallen würde. Es gehörte wohl einfach dazu, dass sie auf alles antworten konnte.

Durch seine ungebremste Beantwortungswut schien er Harry und Rons anfängliches Misstrauen, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei, längst bekämpft zu haben. Doch Ed fiel auch auf, dass Ron ihn immer wieder verstohlen von der Seite her ansah und Ed mochte es überhaupt nicht. Es fühlte sich schauderhaft an, von einem Jungen so angestarrt zu werden: Dieser leicht verträumte Blick und die ungeschickten Versuche, ihn anzublicken, ohne dass er es merkte, brachten ihn innerlich beinahe auf die Palme. Mit einem peinlichen Gefühl hoffte er, dass Hermine nie bemerkt hatte, dass er sich genau so immer wieder aufgeführt hatte. Scheinbar schien man als Mädchen solche Dinge viel deutlicher wahrzunehmen, auch wenn man es sich nicht anmerken ließ. Das Problem an der Sache war, dass Ed es wohl nicht mehr lang aushalten würde, die Blicke von Ron einfach zu ignorieren. Mit dem Läuten der Pausenglocke hatte Ed seine ersten Stunden im Körper von Hermine mit Bravour gemeistert und konnte obendrein erstmal den Blicken Rons entkommen. Da sie als nächstes Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben würden, hatte es Ed nicht weit zum Klo der Maulenden Myrte und so schaffte er es ohne Probleme genau da hin, um seine nächste Portion Vielsafttrank abzuholen.

In einem Moment, in dem keiner auf dem Gang war, betrat Ed das Mädchenklo und erschrak ein klein wenig, als er direkt vor seinem eigenen, eigentlichen Selbst stand. Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum und Ed schoss erneut durch den Kopf, wie abgedreht die ganze Sache tatsächlich war.

"Bist du irre?", hörte er seine Stimme laut sagen.

"Ich bin genauso erschrocken", antwortete er mit Hermines Stimme.

"Wo ist Ginny, hast du sie gesehen?", fragte sie ihn.

"Nein, ich dachte, sie wäre schon hier."

"Hat irgendwer schon etwas bemerkt?"

"Glaub nicht, um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dich nahezu perfekt vertreten habe. Du hast heute schon fünfundzwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor geholt." Ed grinste breit. "Und bei dir so?"

Hermine schien es einen kurzen Moment die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, mit Sicherheit hatte sie eher das Gegenteil erwartet.

"Es ist furchtbar neben Fred und George zu sitzen", klagte sie plötzlich. "Ständig haben sie irgendeinen Blödsinn im Kopf und ich soll immer dabei mitmachen."

"Ja, so sind sie, du hast immer Spaß und Unterhaltung neben dir", sagte Ed leichthin.

"Wie schaffst du es, überhaupt etwas vom Unterricht mitzukriegen?"

"Jahrelanges Training."

Die Tür zum Klo ging erneut auf und Ginny spazierte unbekümmert hinein. Hermine war mit einem Satz zu Ed gesprungen und versteckte sich vollkommen sichtbar hinter seinem Rücken, der aber ja eigentlich immer noch Hermines viel zu schmalen Rücken war.

"Was soll das denn?", fragte Ginny und feixte.

Ed war viel zu groß, um hinter Hermines Rücken komplett zu verschwinden und so bot sich einfach nur ein komischer Anblick.

"Mach die Tür zu, ich will nicht, dass man uns erwischt", sagte Hermine eilig.

Nachdem Ginny die Tür zum Klo geschlossen hatte, nahm sie den Verschlusszauber von einer der Kabinen und holte vier Fläschchen des Vielsafttrankes hervor. Hermine und Ed tranken jeweils eines davon und steckten sich das andere in die Tasche. Weil die Pause zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden recht kurz war, reichte es nur zu einem "Bis dann!", ehe erst die beiden Mädchen und dann Ed das Klo wieder verließen. Und so machte Ed sich auf zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, denn das stand als nächstes auf Hermines fein säuberlich angelegten Stundenplan. Ed hätte jetzt eigentlich Zaubertränke, doch nun durfte sich Hermine mit Snape herumärgern. Zu ihrem Glück wurde Ed größtenteils von Snape ignoriert und seine meist etwas über dem Durchschnitt liegenden Arbeiten nahm er für gewöhnlich einfach so hin, als wäre es das Mindeste, um überhaupt an seinem Unterricht teilnehmen zu dürfen. Mit den Gedanken beim Meister der Zaubertränke achtete Ed nicht, wo er hinlief, bis sein Weg ein unsanftes Ende fand. Er war geradewegs in Ron hineingelaufen und nun lag er mit schmerzendem Hintern auf dem harten Steinboden vor dem Klassenzimmer.

"Sorry", murmelte er und drückte eine Schmerzensträne weg. Das würde einen mächtigen blauen Fleck geben.

"Hast du dir wehgetan, geht's?", fragte Ron besorgt und half ihm mit hochrotem Kopf wieder auf die Beine.

"Schon okay, hab einfach nicht aufgepasst." Ed rieb sich den Hintern, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass es eigentlich nicht wirklich sein eigener war. Wie nach einem Griff in eine Mausefalle zog er seine Hand weg. Glücklicherweise missdeutete Ron dies einfach als Schmerzgefühl und er warf ihm einen Blick zu, bei dem Ed ein unschönes Gefühl irgendwo zwischen Bauch und Zwerchfell bekam. Bevor Ron ihn vor lauter Fürsorglichkeit womöglich noch in den Arm nehmen würde, trat Ed die Flucht nach vorn an und ging als erster durch die gerade von Professor Lupin geöffnete Klassenzimmertür hindurch. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten und Lupin die Anwesenheit kontrolliert hatte, sah er die Klasse mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Ed Rons Blick wahr, woraufhin er sich abwandte.

_'Ich dreh noch durch, Weasley, hör bloß auf mich anzuglotzen!'_

Lupin fing an über ihr nächstes Themengebiet, Inferi, zu erzählen, doch Ed bekam davon nichts mit, denn Ron hatte ihm eben ein Schnippsel Pergament unauffällig zugeschoben. Da sie nicht in der ersten Reihe saßen, fiel es auch Professor Lupin nicht auf.

_Können wir reden? Nach der Stunde - allein._

Ed spürte wie die Hitze in ihm hochschoss. Was sollte das jetzt wieder? Um Zeit zu schinden, kritzelte er hastig eine Antwort hin.

_Worum geht's?_

Das war alles, Gekrakel, Gekritzel oder mit viel Fantasie Hyroglyphen, aber nicht Hermines Handschrift. Ed kaute nervös an seinen Fingernägeln, bis Ron ihm den Zettel wieder zuschob.

_Es ist wichtig, bitte._

Ed fiel nichts ein, wie er einem Vieraugengespräch aus dem Weg gehen konnte.

_Okay_

Harry bekam davon nichts mit, er hörte aufmerksam Professor Lupins Vortrag zu und hatte gerade fünf Punkte für eine richtige Antwort erhalten. Die Stunde bei Professor Lupin war, trotz des eher schaurigen Themas, wie immer bei ihm sehr interessant - sofern man ihm zuhörte. Auch wenn Ed bereits das Wichtigste über Inferi wusste, verging die Stunde wie im Fluge und es fiel überhaupt nicht auf, dass die Hermine im Klassenzimmer eigentlich gar nicht die richtige Hermine war. Im Stillen machte Ed ein weiteres Kreuz, das lief bisher wie geschmiert, wenn es so weiter ging, müsste er keinen Verein gegen die Unterdrückung der modernen Hexe gründen. Vielleicht, wenn er noch ein paar mehr Punkte sammeln würde, könnte er Hermine sogar dazu überreden, mit ihm nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, um sie auf ein Butterbier einzuladen. Es läutete und während die Klasse nach und nach das Zimmer verließ, blieb Ron hartnäckig neben ihm stehen.

"Geh schon mal vor", murmelte er Harry mit bedeutungsschwangerem Blick zu und er verließ ohne sie das Klassenzimmer.

"Ihr schließt dann einfach die Tür, ja?", sagte Professor Lupin und beide nickten.

Nun war er mit Ron allein im Zimmer, er mied seinen Blick, stattdessen sah er aus einem der Fenster. Das Gesicht Hermines spiegelte sich im Glas und er blickte in die braunen Augen, die er für diesen Tag von ihr geliehen bekam. Im Hintergrund sah er Ron ihm nervös auf den Rücken starren.

"Kannst du... Also kannst du dich... Ich meine, kannst du dich zu mir umdrehen? Das spricht sich besser", stammelte er zusammen.

Ed drehte sich langsam um.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich anfangen soll." Er lächelte unsicher.

_'Merk ich', _dachte Ed sich.

"Wie lang kennen wir uns jetzt?"

_'Nicht lang genug für was auch immer du vorhast.'_

"Na ja, ist auch egal eigentlich. Ich wollte nur...", wieder brach er ab. "Also, ich muss dir da was sagen." Sein Kopf ähnelte nun dem einer Tomate und auch Ed war diese Situation alles andere als angenehm. "Hermine, ich glaub, nein - ich weiß es eigentlich - ich hab mich in dich verliebt. Jetzt ist es raus!" Ron war scheinbar selbst sehr froh, es endlich gesagt zu haben, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich irgendwie.

_'Du Schwein!',_ schoss es Ed durch den Kopf._ 'Wieso musst du das heute machen? Bei Merlin!'_

Etwas unsicher, weil Ed nichts sagte oder besser überhaupt nicht reagierte, öffnete er erneut den Mund, doch Ed kam ihm zuvor:

"Das ähm... Also... Danke. Ich... Klo", sagte er, ohne im Geringsten eine Ahnung zu haben, was er überhaupt antworten sollte. Er schnappte sich seine Tasche und rannte wenig geistreich und Hals über Kopf aus dem Klassenzimmer, den sichtlich geschockten Ron zurücklassend.

"Hermine? Hey! Hermine!", rief er verzweifelt, ehe die Tür zu krachte.

Ed rannte so schnell er konnte. Dem Himmel sei Dank, war das Klo der Maulenden Myrte im selben Gang, schlitternd kam er vor der Tür zum Stehen und schoss hinein - keine Sekunde zu früh. Mit dem Blick in den Spiegel bemerkte er, wie sich sein Körper veränderte, seine Haarfarbe wurde stetig dunkler und kürzer. Hastig wühlte er in seiner Tasche und griff nach dem Glas Vielsafttrank. Die Umwandlung in sein eigentliches Ich stoppte und seine Haare wurden wieder länger und buschiger. Völlig außer Atem stützte er sich am Waschbecken ab und holte tief Luft. Das wäre ein Problem unschätzbaren Ausmaßes geworden, hätte die Wirkung des Trankes vor Ron nachgelassen. Doch nun saß er völlig in der Tinte, wie um alles in der Welt sollte er jetzt wieder zurück in den Unterricht? Er konnte sich doch nicht einfach wieder neben Ron setzen, der ihm eben erst seine Gefühle gestanden hatte, _ihm, _Ed - nicht Hermine...

Aber Ed hatte nicht nur dieses Problem, ein weiteres gesellte sich langsam bemerkbar machend hinzu: Ed musste auf's Klo.

* * *

><p><em>Kapitel 3 gibt es dann wieder in einer Woche, am nächsten Freitag. Wäre toll, wenn sich jemand zu einem Review durchringen könnte. :-)<em>


	3. Schwierigkeiten

_Es ist Freitag, also kommt hier ein neues Kapitel! Ab jetzt nimmt die Story Schwung auf. Aber erstmal noch vielen Dank für das erste (und hoffentlich nicht letzte) Review von **Bad Hermione**: Ed wird mit Ron noch einiges zu "klären" haben, so viel kann ich verraten *g* Hoffe dir gefällt auch der Rest der Story und du bleibst dran ;-)_

_So, jetzt aber Ruhe, viel Spaß!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>im letzten Kapitel "Kapitel 2. Ein guter Anfang"<strong>_

...Ed rannte so schnell er konnte. Dem Himmel sei Dank, war das Klo der Maulenden Myrte im selben Gang, schlitternd kam er vor der Tür zum Stehen und schoss hinein - keine Sekunde zu früh. Mit dem Blick in den Spiegel bemerkte er, wie sich sein Körper veränderte, seine Haarfarbe wurde stetig dunkler und kürzer. Hastig wühlte er in seiner Tasche und griff nach dem Glas Vielsafttrank. Die Umwandlung in sein eigentliches Ich stoppte und seine Haare wurden wieder länger und buschiger. Völlig außer Atem stützte er sich am Waschbecken ab und holte tief Luft. Das wäre ein Problem unschätzbaren Ausmaßes geworden, hätte die Wirkung des Trankes vor Ron nachgelassen. Doch nun saß er völlig in der Tinte, wie um alles in der Welt sollte er jetzt wieder zurück in den Unterricht? Er konnte sich doch nicht einfach wieder neben Ron setzen, der ihm eben erst seine Gefühle gestanden hatte, ihm, Ed - nicht Hermine...

Aber Ed hatte nicht nur dieses Problem, ein weiteres gesellte sich langsam bemerkbar machend hinzu: Ed musste auf's Klo.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 3. Schwierigkeiten<strong>

Wieso hatten sie das Offensichtlichste nicht in ihren Regeln festgehalten? Wie würden sie es handhaben, wenn einer von ihnen auf's Klo müsste, jegliche Intimitäten aber verboten sind? Ed wollte auf keinen Fall in Hermines Körper dem Kürbissaft wieder die Freiheit schenken...

_'Und ich Idiot hab gerade erst den Trank wieder eingenommen!'_ Ed schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach eine Stunde hier warten? Ron würde sicher irgendeine Ausrede finden, wo er steckte, bestimmt sogar würde er denken, sein Geständnis wäre Schuld, wieso Hermine nicht pünktlich zur nächsten Stunde kam. Dann könnte er sich wieder zurückverwandeln und endlich auf's Klo gehen. Doch dann würde Hermine bis zum Mittagessen zu viel Unterricht versäumen und sicher würde sie dann nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit ihm sprechen. Und mit Sicherheit würde ihm spätestens nach einer halben Stunde sowieso die Blase platzen, und das war, so fand Ed, absolut kein schöner Gedanke.

"Verdammt!", rief er laut dem Spiegel entgegen. "Wer muss, der muss, oder?"

Ed tat das einzig Sinnvolle, er öffnete eine der Kabinentüren und klappte den Klodeckel hoch und blickte ihn grimmig an, als wäre er an allem schuld. Er schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf die Klobrille, dann kniff er so fest er konnte die Augen zu und ging dem immer dringender werdenden Gefühl nach, sich erleichtern zu müssen. So viel anders als sonst war das eigentlich gar nicht...

Mit einem Gefühl tiefster Zufriedenheit betätigte Ed die Spülung und trat wieder aus der Kabine hinaus. Als er die Tür schloss, öffnete er wieder die Augen, aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund hatte er auch die Luft angehalten und nun starrte er erneut in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Rasch atmend wusch er sich die Hände und dann grinste ihm das Gesicht Hermines aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine der Geschichten sein würde, die er später mal seinen Kindern erzählen konnte, gewiss aber eine, die spätestens seine Enkel unbedingt erfahren sollten.

"Und was mach ich jetzt mit dem verliebten Wiesel?", sagte er schallend in die Stille hinein. In ein paar Sekunden würde die nächste Unterrichtsstunde beginnen und er steckte immer noch im Klo der Maulenden Myrte fest. Ed warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Tick. Tick. Tick. Der Sekundenzeiger wanderte unaufhaltsam Runde um Runde auf dem Ziffernblatt herum. Die Minuten verrannen und Ed stand einfach nur vor dem Spiegel. Fieberhaft nachdenkend, was er jetzt tun könnte, ging er in dem Klo auf und ab. Weil ihm dadurch immer wärmer wurde, öffnete er beiläufig einen Knopf seiner Bluse, bis er abermals in einen der Spiegel blickte. Ed sah an sich hinunter, direkt in den Ausschnitt von Hermine, der nun seiner war. Er pfiff anerkennend und kam nicht umhin, noch einmal dümmlich seinem Spiegelbild zu zugrinsen. Den nächsten Schritt tat er fast wie von Zauberhand. Mit einem beherzten Griff fasste er sich an die Brust. Dann hörte er hinter ihm das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum, die Hände immer noch an der Brust, und blickte geradewegs in das Gesicht von Charles Sutherland, den alle immer nur Ed nannten, der in diesem Moment aber Hermine Granger war.

"Was tust du da?", fragte ihn Hermine empört.

"Was tust du _hier?_", gab er zurück.

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Das ist ein Mädchenklo", sagte er trotzig.

"Ich bin ein Mädchen!"

"Da sagt dein Spiegelbild aber was anderes", murmelte Ed.

"Nimmst du jetzt endlich deine perversen Hände von meinen", sie deutete auf Eds geliehene Brüste. Als hätte er sich an etwas verbrannt, zog er die Hände weg.

"Sorry, weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist", nuschelte er etwas zerstreut und wurde puterrot.

"Wie lange stehst du schon hier und befummelst dich", sie korrigierte sich: "mich, ach was weiß ich? Warum bist du nicht im Unterricht?"

"Daran ist nur Weasley Schuld!"

"Ron?"

"Ja, erst schreibt er mir komische Briefchen, dass er nach der Stunde unbedingt mit mir reden muss - also eigentlich mit dir - und nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beichtet mir der Knallkopf, dass er in mich verliebt ist."

"Ron ist kein Knallkopf!"

"Oh, hab ich da etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen?", fragte Ed angriffslustig. Ein Funken Eifersucht entzündete ein kleines Feuer irgendwo in seinem Inneren.

"Red keinen Stuss!", antwortete sie und schlug die Frage mit ihrer linken Hand davon, als würde sie eine lästige Fliege verjagen wollen. "Er hat wirklich gesagt, er ist in dich verliebt?"

"Nicht in mich, in dich", korrigierte er sie. "Daraufhin bin ich aus dem Klassenzimmer hierher geflüchtet, wusste nicht, was ich ihm sagen sollte."

"Großartig", sagte Hermine nach einer kurzen Pause, doch ihr Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass sie es alles andere als großartig fand. In Ed stieg ein kurzes Hochgefühl auf.

"Das heißt, du bist nicht, also du-"

"Ich will nichts von Ron, falls es das ist, was du wissen möchtest. Wir sind Freunde, mehr nicht, er ist wie ein Bruder für mich." Sie schien es beinah absurd zu finden, dass Ed etwas anderes erwartet hatte.

Ed atmete erleichtert aus, woraufhin Hermine eine Augenbraue hob und ihn fragend ansah.

"Nur, weil ich dann heute keinen Weasley küssen muss", sagte er hastig und das erste Mal, so weit er sich erinnern konnte, lachte Hermine über einen Spruch von ihm. Leider lachte sie als Ed, was er nicht halb so gern sah, wie das lachende Gesicht Hermines. Sie blickten sich einen Moment lang an.

"Warum bist du eigentlich hier?", unterbrach Ed die nun peinlich werdende Stille.

"Musste auf's Klo", sagte Hermine so leise, dass Ed es fast nicht verstand.

Er grinste.

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an", sagte er feixend. "Ich war auch schon."

"Du warst _was?_", fragte sie aufgebracht.

"Auf dem Klo. Was sollte ich denn machen? Da war so viel Kürbissaft, der musste einfach raus. Ich hatte kurz zuvor schon den Trank genommen, wäre fast schiefgegangen. Kurz nachdem ich hier war, fing schon die Rückverwandlung an", erzählte Ed beiläufig im lockeren Plauderton. "Aber keine Sorge, ich hab die Augen dann zugemacht."

"Na vielen Dank auch für deine Rücksicht", sagte Hermine sarkastisch.

"Keine Ursache. Soll ich dich jetzt allein lassen?"

"Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich den Trank noch nicht wieder genommen."

"Ah, du Glückliche."

"Nur um das nochmal festzuhalten: Du warst jetzt in meinem Körper auf dem Klo und hast mich begrapscht."

"Wenn du das sagst, klingt es richtig unanständig."

"Oh, bloß nicht übertreiben", sagte Hermine hitzig. "Du hast eine unserer Regeln gebrochen!"

"Tut mir ja leid, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist." In Wirklichkeit wusste Ed es ganz genau, das Liebesgeständnis hätte heute genauso gut auch von ihm kommen können... "Du kannst dich jetzt ja revanchieren, mit beidem." Ed zuckte zweimal mit beiden Augenbrauen nach oben und grinste anzüglich.

"Nein danke", sagte Hermine kühl. "Am besten, du gehst jetzt endlich zurück in den Unterricht, bevor ich dich kurz und klein hexe!"

"Drückt die Blase?"

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab.

"Bin schon weg", sagte er eilig und hastete zur Tür. "Und sorry noch mal für das Grapschen, ehrlich."

"GEH!"

Ed verließ das Klo und rannte den Gang entlang. Hermine hatte nun eine Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns, ehe es Mittagessen geben würde. Flach atmend kam er endlich vor dem Klassenzimmer an und schlüpfte beinahe lautlos hinein. Der alte Geist war bereits in einen langen Monolog über einen der vielen Kriege zwischen Kobolden und Zauberern verfallen und die halbe Klasse blickte im Wachschlaf zur Tafel nach vorn. Einige warfen ihm schläfrige Blicke zu, als er hinüber zum letzten leeren Platz schlich. Ron zuckte bei seinem Anblick ein klein wenig zusammen und schien schlagartig hellwach. Professor Binns bekam überhaupt nicht mit, dass seine Klasse nun eine Schülerin mehr hatte oder dass sie gar von Beginn an gefehlt hatte. Dummerweise musste sich Ed erneut zwischen Harry und Ron quetschen, denn es war der einzige leere Platz. Harry sah ihn wissend an und sagte dankbarerweise nichts. Ed strich sich eine Haarsträhne beiseite und fächelte sich mit einem Pergament etwas Luft zu. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass die Knöpfe der Bluse immer noch offen waren und Ron rot anlief, ehe er seinen Blick abwandte.

"Sechzehnhundertvierzehn also wandte sich Golgo der Grantige an die für die Schlacht um Humbletweed verantwortlichen Zauberer, um einen Vertrag zur Waffenruhe zu unterzeichnen", sagte Professor Binns in stetig gleichbleibendem Tonfall.

Ed knöpfte seine Bluse wieder zu und lauschte den langweiligen Geschichten von Professor Binns. Doch im Grunde hörte er nicht zu.

"Hermine?", flüsterte Ron kaum hörbar.

"Mhm", brummte Ed.

"Was sagst du denn jetzt zu... Na ja, zu dem Ganzen? Ich meine, okay, das war bestimmt nicht der perfekte Zeitpunkt, aber ich musste es dir einfach sagen."

Ed antwortete nicht.

"Ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, du weißt, ich bin nicht so gut in, na ja, Gefühlsdingen und so, jemand anderes hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht in einem muffigen Klassenzimmer gesagt, aber", doch Ron fiel nichts mehr ein, wie er den Satz beenden sollte.

Ed holte tief Luft, sein Vorhaben, Ron so gut es ging den Rest der Stunde zu ignorieren, scheiterte schon in den ersten fünf Minuten, nun kam er also nicht mehr umhin, ihm eine Antwort auf sein von Gefühlen gebeuteltes Gestammel zu geben.

"Hör mal, Ron", setzte er an. Er hatte das unschöne Gefühl, der Rest der Klasse würde nun ihnen statt Professor Binns heimlich lauschen.

"Hermine, ich, du, du bist mir in den letzten Jahren sehr wichtig geworden, neben all diesen verrückten Sachen, die wir zusammen erlebt haben."

"Ja, aber, Ron-"

"Ich weiß deine Antwort wahrscheinlich schon, aber... Du kannst doch nicht einfach nichts fühlen, oder?", bestürzt blickte er Ed an. "Da war doch immer etwas zwischen uns, na ja, was Besonderes."

Ed war sich nun sicher, dass keiner mehr Professor Binns Vortrag zuhörte oder zumindest so tat, sie alle konzentrierten sich auf ihr Gespräch, das trotz Flüsterton einige aus ihren Tagträumen geholt hatte.

"Verdammt, We- äh Ron, da ist nichts. Tut mir leid, aber mehr als Freundschaft fühle ich nicht für dich." Eds Innerstes verzog sich zu einem Übelkeit erregenden Knäuel, er sagte gerade einem Kerl, dass er nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn empfand. Das war eindeutig ein Dutzend Mal komplizierter, schwieriger und überhaupt peinlicher und unangenehmer, wenn man im Körper einer fast siebzehnjährigen jungen Frau steckte, der eigentlich nicht der eigene war. Vielleicht sollte Ed selbst ein Buch darüber schreiben...

"Okay", sagte Ron, für ihn schien eine Welt zusammenzubrechen. Harry, der jedes einzelne Wort gehört und bis zuletzt versucht hatte, das Gegenteil vorzutäuschen, schien ebenso peinlich berührt, wie Ed. "Dann muss ich das akzeptieren." Doch es klang ganz und gar nicht danach.

_'Heul jetzt bitte nicht',_ dachte Ed. _'Mach mir jetzt ja keine Szene.'_ Dann sagte er: "Hör mal, wir können doch trotzdem Freunde bleiben." Um Himmels Willen, jetzt sprach Ed schon wie eine richtige Frau! Wie er diesen Spruch hasste. Er schluckte. Ihm fiel einfach nichts Besseres ein, sicher hätte Hermine Rons Herz viel sanfter gebrochen und wahrscheinlich auch erheblich feinfühliger, doch nun wusste Ron immerhin, was Sache war.

_'Der Gong rettet nicht vor dem K.O.',_ ging es Ed durch den Kopf, sehnsüchtig auf das Ende der Stunde wartend.

Da war er schon mehr als fünfzehn Minuten zu spät gekommen und trotzdem saß er nun vollkommen beschämt in Geschichte der Zauberei. Die folgenden Minuten waren die schlimmsten in Eds bisherigen Lebens, noch nie hatte er einen dermaßen riesigen Drang verspürt, wegzurennen und nie mehr zurückzukommen. Als die Schulglocke endlich läutete rannte er Hals über Kopf aus dem Klassenzimmer. In der Großen Halle setzte er sich an das hintere Ende des Gryffindortisches. Neben dem peinlichen Gefühl gesellte sich nun auch ein wenig Wut hinzu. Warum zur Hölle hatte Ron den heutigen Tag ausgewählt? Er zog sich eine Schüssel Eintopf heran und schöpfte ein wenig davon in einen Suppenteller. Neben ihm spürte er plötzlich, wie sich der Holztisch spürbar ein Stück durchbog. Ein Mädchen aus der vierten Klasse hatte sich direkt neben ihn gesetzt. Ihr dunkelblondes Haar reichte ihr bis knapp über die Ohren und ihr Gesicht schien aus einem riesigen Stück Schinken ausgeschnitten worden zu sein. Mit einem ihrer massigen Arme zog sie die Schüssel Eintopf von Ed weg und zu sich heran.

Ed wusste, wer das war und wenn möglich ging er ihr beim Essen immer aus dem Weg. Carla Remington, die er insgeheim Hundert-Kilo-Carla nannte, war ein Mädchen, das nur deshalb als Mädchen erkennbar war, weil es eine ebenso massige Oberweite wie Bauchumfang besaß. Sicher war Carla ein netter Mensch, doch fand Ed, war Carla auch eindeutig zu viel Mensch an sich.

"Eigentlich mag ich ja gar keinen Eintopf", hörte er sie zu ihrer Freundin sagen.

"So, wie du aussiehst, isst du aber alles gern", rutschte es Ed heraus. Das war einer der Sprüche, die Ed entweder nur im Stillen in sich hinein dachte oder aber erst gegen Ende des Schuljahres brachte, damit seine Mitschüler genügend Zeit hatten, über die Sommerferien hinweg zu vergessen, wieso sie ihn nicht leiden konnten.

_'Jetzt frisst sie mich',_ dachte er.

"Du bist _so _fies!", zischte Carlas Freundin, deren Name er nicht kannte, und warf ihm einen bitter bösen Blick zu. Carla schien den Tränen nahe.

"Ja und ehrlich."

"Willst du nicht jemand anderes beleidigen? Wieso sitzt du eigentlich nicht neben deinen besten und einzigen Freunden Harry Potter und Ron Weasley?"

"Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte er, nun ebenso angriffslustig.

"Ach komm schon, hier weiß doch jeder, dass dich außer den beiden keiner wirklich leiden kann."

"Spinnst du? Du hast wohl nicht mehr alle Nadeln an der Tanne!", sagte er empört. "Es gibt zweifellos noch mehr Leute, die Hermine mögen, vielleicht sogar lieben!"

Die Freundin von Carla blickte ihn verwirrt an und dann bemerkte Ed seinen Fehler - er war immer noch selbst Hermine. Doch das war nicht Eds einziger Fehler, denn ihr kleines Wortgefecht war zum Ende hin unbemerkt lauter geworden. Ein paar andere Gryffindors warfen ihnen komische Blicke zu, von einigen dachte Ed, dass sie Hermine nun für komplett durchgeknallt halten mussten. Sein Gesicht glühte und musste die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate tragen. Hastig packte er seine Tasche, sprang vom Tisch auf und blickte geradewegs in sein eigentliches Gesicht.

_'Ich will nicht mehr!'_

"Reden?", fragte er Hermine, die ihn seltsam musterte. Sie nickte nur und gemeinsam verließen sie die Große Halle. Ed spürte, wie ihn die Blicke vom Gryffindortisch verfolgten, er meinte aus dem Augenwinkel Ron zu sehen, der ihnen mit zornigem Blick nachschaute.

"Was war das eben?", fragte sie ihn ungehalten, als sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten.

"Nicht hier", zischte Ed. "Das ist sau peinlich!"

"Das Gefühl kennst du?", sagte Hermine spöttisch.

"Seit heute morgen kenne ich kein anderes Gefühl mehr. Komm, zum Klo der Maulenden Myrte!"

Ed zog Hermine mit sich, er spürte nun auch, wie die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes langsam nachließ. Die Schuhe, die er trug, drückten, da sie viel zu eng waren und während er rannte, spürte er seine Beine wieder länger werden. Als er mehrere Stufen auf einmal nahm, hatte er bereits wieder kurze, fast schwarze Haare. Hermine neben ihm stolperte, als sie den zweiten Stock erreichten, ihr war sowohl der Umhang als auch die Schuhe viel zu groß, von den nun viel zu lang gewordenen Hosen, bis hin zum übergroßen Hemd war sie schon beinah wieder komplett sie selbst geworden. Ed half ihr wieder auf die Beine und verhinderte, dass sie alle Viere von sich gestreckt den staubigen Steinboden wischte. Er schubste sie beinahe durch die Tür zum Klo.

Völlig außer Atem schloss Ed die Tür. Hermine hielt sich die Seite und stützte sich dann mit ihren Armen auf die Oberschenkel.

"Was - zur - Hölle - soll - das?", sagte sie und holte nach jedem Wort Luft.

Beide tranken ihr kleines Fläschchen Vielsafttrank.

"Dachte, es kommt nicht so gut mit der Verwandlung vor so großem Publikum, ich bin glaube ich noch nicht soweit."

"Witzig", schnaufte Hermine ohne zu lächeln. "Wieso sind wir eigentlich aus der Großen Halle geflüchtet?"

"Na ja", sagte Ed langsam, "ich habe mich da glaube ich ein wenig verplappert." Verlegen rieb er sich mit der rechten Hand den Nacken.

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Bin ein wenig in Streit geraten mit Hundert-Kilo-Carla-"

"Du bist abscheulich", unterbrach sie ihn angewidert.

"Meinetwegen, aber ihre beste Freundin mindestens genauso."

"Wir hatten abgemacht, uns keinen Ärger einzuhandeln, du hast nun schon die zweite Regel gebrochen, eigentlich sogar die dritte, wir sollten diesen Geschlechtertausch auf der Stelle beenden. Ich weiß sowieso nicht, warum ich mich darauf eingelassen habe. Der Unterricht bei euch ist nichts Besonderes, im Gegenteil, ständig werde ich von Fred und George abgelenkt und von den anderen Mädchen werde ich komplett missachtet, weil sie denken, ich hätte nur Stroh im Hirn."

"Wusste nicht, dass du auf Mädchen stehst."

"Darum geht es doch überhaupt nicht", antwortete Hermine aufgebracht. "Die meisten sind von deinem Verhalten doch nur noch genervt, ich weiß nicht wie oft ich heute schon angestarrt wurde, weil ich keinen Kommentar zu jedem noch so sinnlosen Kram abgegeben habe, wie du es sonst tust."

"Willst du jetzt sagen, ich bin unbeliebt und ein Außenseiter?", fragte Ed verärgert.

"Und wenn schon...", sagte sie trotzig.

"Dann willkommen im Club! Wenn man der unsäglichen Freundin von dieser Carla Glauben schenken darf, dann kann dich nämlich ebenso wenig einer leiden, von Weasley und Potter einmal abgesehen. Und ich Idiot nehm dich auch noch in Schutz; vor einer Viertklässlerin! Als müsste ich mich vor einer Viertklässlerin rechtfertigen. Trotzdem danke für deine Ehrlichkeit!"

"_Du _hast mich in Schutz genommen?", fragte Hermine verblüfft.

"Und wenn schon..."

Sie schwiegen sich für einen Moment an.

"Ich weiß, dass ich hier auf Hogwarts nicht viele Freunde habe, zufällig ist es mir aber egal", sagte Hermine dann kühl. "Ich habe die zwei - mit Ginny drei - besten Freunde, die ich mir nur wünschen könnte, da brauche ich niemanden, der um mich herumscharwenzelt und hinter meinem Rücken über mich lästert!"

"Da hast du ja Glück, dass sich einer davon sogar in dich verliebt hat."

"Was hat das- Moment mal! Du bist eifersüchtig?", sagte Hermine völlig perplex.

"Nein?"

"Und ob du das bist!" Hermine wurde plötzlich rot.

"Ich bin nicht-"

Doch Ed wurde von Ginny unterbrochen, die soeben in das Klo gepoltert kam.

"Hier steckt ihr, ich hab euch schon ewig lang gesucht", sagte sie munter, dann sah sie ihre Gesichter. "Alles in Ordnung bei euch? Es ist doch nichts schiefgelaufen, oder?"

"Unser Spielchen ist vorbei", sagte Ed und wandte sich an Hermine: "Das wolltest du doch sowieso gerade tun, sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr wieder nach Hogsmeade geht, ich zahl dann eure Rechnung."

Ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, stürmte Ed zornig aus dem Klo.

* * *

><p><em>Dann bis nächsten Freitag ;-)<em>


	4. Mode ist nicht mein Ding

Es ist Freitag, also Zeit für Kapitel 4, oder? ;-) Dieses ist das längste Kapitel der Story, den Rest kommentiere ich erst einmal nicht *g* An dieser Stelle noch mal ein Danke für das Review an **Lilian Sparrow**: Hoffe das Reply ist angekommen! :)

Genug geblubbert, viel Spaß!

* * *

><p><em><strong>im letzten Kapitel "Kapitel 3. Schwierigkeiten"<strong>_

"Ich weiß, dass ich hier auf Hogwarts nicht viele Freunde habe, zufällig ist es mir aber egal", sagte Hermine dann kühl. "Ich habe die zwei - mit Ginny drei - besten Freunde, die ich mir nur wünschen könnte, da brauche ich niemanden, der um mich herumscharwenzelt und hinter meinem Rücken über mich lästert!"

"Da hast du ja Glück, dass sich einer davon sogar in dich verliebt hat."

"Was hat das- Moment mal! Du bist eifersüchtig?", sagte Hermine völlig perplex.

"Nein?"

"Und ob du das bist!" Hermine wurde plötzlich rot.

"Ich bin nicht-"

Doch Ed wurde von Ginny unterbrochen, die soeben in das Klo gepoltert kam.

"Hier steckt ihr, ich hab euch schon ewig lang gesucht", sagte sie munter, dann sah sie ihre Gesichter. "Alles in Ordnung bei euch? Es ist doch nichts schiefgelaufen, oder?"

"Unser Spielchen ist vorbei", sagte Ed und wandte sich an Hermine: "Das wolltest du doch sowieso gerade tun, sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr wieder nach Hogsmeade geht, ich zahl dann eure Rechnung."

Ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, stürmte Ed zornig aus dem Klo.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 4. Mode ist nicht mein Ding<strong>

** ... oder: Die Dinger, die _in_ der Mode stecken, sind mein Ding**

In Eds Ohren rauschte es. Doch Ed hatte nur zwei Schritte gemacht, da hörte er hinter sich schon die Tür vom Klo wieder aufgehen.

"Du kannst nicht einfach aussteigen", rief Ginny und holte ihn mit großen Schritten ein. "Bleibst du jetzt mal stehen?" Sie hielt ihn an der Schulter fest und Ed drehte sich um. "Ihr könnt jetzt nicht einfach aufhören", sagte sie erneut.

"Wer sagt das?", sagte Ed lustlos.

"Ich! Komm wieder zurück mit ins Klo."

"Das ist der Satz, den ich schon immer von einem Mädchen hören wollte", unterbrach Ed sie schiefgrinsend. Ginny streckte ihm kurz die Zunge raus.

"Ich erklärs euch drinnen, okay?"

Ed folgte Ginny zurück ins Klo der Maulenden Myrte, wo Hermine mit verschränkten Armen vor einem der Waschbecken wartete.

Nachdem die Klotür ins Schloss fiel und Ed und Hermine jeweils in verschiedene Richtungen blickten, fing Ginny hastig an zu erklären.

"Also, ich hab da was mit dem Zettel angestellt, auf dem wir die Regeln festgelegt haben, bitte erwürgt mich nicht! Ich fand, es sollte sichergegangen werden, dass keiner vorzeitig aussteigt und heimlich den Trank nicht mehr nimmt, deshalb habe ich das Blatt ein wenig verhext." Ginny duckte sich vorsorglich und kniff die Augen zusammen, als erwarte sie einen Schlag.

"DU HAST WAS?", kam es gleichzeitig von Hermine und Ed.

"Sobald ihr heute, ohne den Trank genommen zu haben, in den Unterricht geht, na ja, dann..."

"Was _dann?", _fragten sie erneut unisono.

"Kennt ihr den Flederwichtfluch?", fragte Ginny kleinlaut.

"Na klasse", sagte Ed kopfschüttelnd, Hermine sagte gar nichts.

Wenn man jemanden mit bösen Blicken in Basiliskenmanier umbringen könnte, dann hätte es nun wohl einen Mord im Klo an einer Rothaarigen gegeben.

In den folgenden Minuten sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort, Ginny teilte verlegen eine weitere Portion Vielsafttrank aus und Hermine und Ed steckten ihn kommentarlos in ihre Taschen, sie hatten schließlich festgestellt, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatten. Ebenso kommentarlos verließ Hermine als erste das Klo, ehe Ed und Ginny ihr folgten. Während Ed Hermine schweigend hinterher trottete, musste Ginny in die andere Richtung. Vor der Treppe holte Ed sie ein. Stumm stiegen sie die Treppenstufen nebeneinander hinab. In seinem Inneren rang Ed mit sich selbst. Sollte er etwas sagen? Doch Hermine nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich einen Außenseiter genannt hab", sagte sie leise und blieb plötzlich stehen. Da Hermine im Moment nicht sie selbst war, sondern als Ed vor ihm stand, fiel es ihm nicht so leicht, einfach so ein "Macht nix" oder "Schwamm drüber" zu antworten. Stattdessen sagte er lieber gar nichts, für ihn eigentlich eine Großtat. Doch wenn Ed in Hermines Nähe war, dann hatte das eben immer einen besonderen Effekt.

"Schon in Ordnung."

Das hatte er nun nicht wirklich gesagt.

Hermine lächelte zaghaft.

"Gut", sagte sie erleichtert.

Er hatte es wirklich gesagt.

"Ich geh jetzt besser in den Unterricht, ist ja zum Glück nicht mehr viel."

"Wow, ein heiliger Moment", sagte Ed.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

"_Zum Glück nicht mehr viel_", wiederholte Ed langsam, "_Unterricht_, ausgerechnet von dir!"

"Haha", sagte Hermine trocken, doch Ed hatte im Gefühl, dass sie nicht böse war, das ihr Lächeln sogar ein klein wenig breiter wurde.

"Dann geh ich jetzt mal lieber pünktlich Streberinchen spielen."

Uäh! Hatte er gerade wirklich _Streberinchen _gesagt? _'Es geht bergab mit mir', _ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

"Streberinchen klingt nett", sagte Hermine schmunzelnd. Über und unter ihnen erklang lautes Geschnatter und Fußgetrappel. Einen kurzen Moment lang sahen sie sich an. Bevor Ed aber etwas erwidern konnte, waren sie mitten in eine Traube Schüler geraten, die auf dem Weg zum Unterricht war. '_Wahrscheinlich ist die Mittagspause gleich vorüber', _dachte sich Ed.

"Also, bis später dann", rief er Hermine zu, nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt hörte.

Mit einem unerklärlich glücklichen Gefühl folgte Ed der Gruppe den Rest der Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen musste er kurz überlegen, welches Fach Hermine nun überhaupt hatte. Passenderweise liefen Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown in eben diesem Moment an ihm vorbei und so brauchte er ihnen einfach nur zu folgen. Sie führten ihn zum Zauberkunst Klassenzimmer, in dem bereits der kleine Professor Flitwick wartete. Die letzte Doppelstunde, dann hatte er den Unterricht hinter sich gebracht, vielleicht würde er dann endlich Spaß haben. Die Klasse tröpfelte langsam in das Klassenzimmer hinein und weil Ed den schmachtenden Blicken Rons endgültig entgehen wollte, setzte er sich neben Lavender Brown in eine der hinteren Reihen, wo sie mit Parvati leise und aufgeregt tuschelnd Platz nahm. Als Ed in seiner Tasche nach dem richtigen Buch kramte, sah er, wie Ron ihn kurz mit einem seltsam betroffenen Blick musterte. Doch Ed ignorierte ihn, das sollte Hermine selbst regeln, sobald sie ihren eigenen Körper wieder hatte.

Professor Flitwick begrüßte die Klasse freundlich und begann den Unterricht dann mit der Auswertung ihres letzten Hausaufgabenthemas. Aber Ed hörte nicht zu, er war vielmehr damit beschäftigt, noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, was Hermine im Klo der Maulenden Myrte über ihn gesagt hatte. "_Die meisten sind doch von deinem Verhalten nur noch genervt", _hatte sie gesagt. Hatte sie Recht? Oder sagte sie das nur, weil sie selbst davon genervt war, er zu sein? Klar, Ed wusste selbst, dass er manchmal dem einen oder anderen ziemlich lästig wurde, wenn er mal wieder seine Klappe nicht halten konnte und Professor McGonagall im gemeinsamen Unterricht mit den Slytherins fragte, ob er _"eben mal seine Schlange würgen gehen dürfe" _und es kaum einer wirklich lustig fand, dass er eigentlich nur mal auf's Klo gehen wollte. Ja, vielleicht war Ed ab und zu ein Außenseiter auf Hogwarts, doch im Großen und Ganzen hatte Ed hier viele Freunde.

Zwar würde er von keinem behaupten, er wäre sein bester Freund - sein bester Freund war immerhin ein Muggel, der mit Hogwarts leider recht wenig anfangen konnte - doch ansonsten hatte sich Ed in dieser Hinsicht wahrlich wenig vorzuwerfen. Und unbeliebt waren ganz sicher andere, ihm würden auf der Stelle mindestens zehn Slytherins einfallen, die, außer ihnen selbst, niemand leiden konnte. Ja, eigentlich war Ed ganz und gar kein Außenseiter, vielmehr ein zu oft missverstandener Witzereißer, dessen Humor erst noch etwas reifen müsse, ehe er von allen verstanden wurde. Okay, manche müssten vielleicht auch einfach ein klein wenig mehr überzeugt werden und das ging nur, in dem Ed immer und immer weiter machte.

Er wusste nun überhaupt nicht mehr, woher die schlechte Stimmung vorhin nach Hermines Vorwürfen gekommen war, die waren schließlich einfach vollkommen haltlos. Und im nächsten Moment wusste er auch nicht, wieso er diese so genial günstige Gelegenheit, Hermine zu sein, einfach wegwerfen wollte.

"...unbedingt meinen neuen BH zeigen", hörte Ed Parvatis Stimme, fast so leise wie ein seichter Windhauch, zu ihm herüberwehen. "In Hogsmeade gibt es ja diesen Laden, wo sie eigentlich keine Schüler reinlassen. Aber ich _musste _da unbedingt rein und dann haben Padma und ich die Besitzerin so lang um den Finger gewickelt, bis sie uns reinließ. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was für wahnsinns Teile die da verkauft. Nicht nur Kleider und langweilige Unterwäsche, richtige Spitze und auch", Parvati kicherte leise, "Dessous! Toll war auch die Spitze aus echter indischer Seide!" Ihre Stimme wurde träumerisch.

"Och menno", flüsterte Lavender, "wieso habt ihr mich nicht mitgenommen?"

"Weil du an diesem Tag mit Seamus Finnigan bei Madam Puddifoot den Nachmittag komplett verknutschen musstest", antwortete ihr Parvati und nun kicherten beide.

_'Alberne Blondschleichen', _schoss es Ed durch den Kopf. Doch das Thema interessierte ihn viel zu sehr, als dass er nicht weiter unauffällig lauschen würde.

"Wann ist das nächste Hogsmeadwochenende?", fragte Lavender.

"Erst in einem Monat wieder", antwortete Parvati und Lavender seufzte enttäuscht. "Den Laden muss ich unbedingt sehen! Was hast du sonst noch gekauft?"

_'Genau, wen schert schon, wann ihr da wieder hinwollt, was habt ihr bereits?'_

"Ach nicht so viel, ist ganz schön teuer da, nur noch zwei, drei andere BHs und einen wirklich wunderschönen und echt süßen Slip."

_'Um Himmels Willen? Wo bin ich hier gelandet, in einem Teenie-Film?'_

Doch scheinbar waren derartige Gespräche zwischen Parvati und Lavender ebenso normal, wie die anschließend geplante Vorführung. Ed rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her.

"Den will ich unbedingt sehen!", flüsterte Lavender nach einer kleinen Pause, die notwendig wurde, da Professor Flitwick zu ihrem Tisch gekommen war, um sich den stumm ausgeführten Tanzauber für die Porzellantasse vorführen zu lassen. Als Professor Flitwick erfreut über den gelungenen Zauber wieder nach vorn zu seinem Pult wackelte, nutzte Ed die Gelegenheit.

"Meint ihr, es wäre okay, wenn ich mir den auch ansehe?", fragte er an Lavender und Parvati gewandt leise flüsternd und bewegte nicht einmal die Lippen dabei.

"DU?", sagte Parvati etwas zu laut, woraufhin sich einige in der Klasse zu ihnen umdrehten.

Wenn Ed jemals den Wunsch gehabt hatte, sich Mister Tomato zu nennen, dann hätte er nun die passende Gesichtsfarbe.

"Pssst, nicht so laut!", zischte er.

"Wie lange belauschst du uns eigentlich schon?", fagte Lavender, schien aber nicht sehr böse, viel mehr milde überrascht.

"Meine Damen, wenn ich bitten dürfte!", rief Professor Flitwick von vorn.

"Verzeihung", sagte Parvati und setzte sich aufrecht hin, ganz so, als würde sie es brennend interessieren, was Flitwick als nächstes sagen würde.

"Ja, Verzeihung", meinte Ed, der im Moment sicher als eine der Damen galt...

Nachdem sich Ed sicher war, dass Flitwick seinen Vortrag über irgendwelche komplizierten Zaubersprüche fortsetzte, wandte er sich wieder den zwei Mädchen zu.

"Ich hab doch keine Ahnung, was zur Zeit so angesagt ist", log Ed. "Ich dachte, ihr könnt mich vielleicht, na ja, beraten und mir bisschen was zeigen, was-", Ed schüttelte es innerlich, "die Typen so he- heiß macht."

Er hatte noch nie zwei Mädchen so dermaßen sprachlos gemacht! Und Ed hatte es wirklich oft versucht. Als hätte jemand den Pauseknopf auf einer Fernbedienung gedrückt, starrten ihn Parvati und Lavender vollkommen verblüfft an, ohne auch nur einen Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu bewegen.

"Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass dich sowas interessiert", sagte Lavender verdattert.

"Dass du überhaupt an Jungs interessiert bist", fügte Parvati schonungslos hinzu.

"Doch, doch", sagte Ed hastig und setzte ein, wie er hoffte, verschmitztes Lächeln auf.

"Oho!", machten Parvati und Lavender laut und fingen an, albern zu kichern. Glücklicherweise hatte Neville Longbottom gerade irgendetwas zum Explodieren gebracht und so gingen ihre Stimmen in dem Krach unter.

"Wer soll denn der Glückliche sein?", fragte Lavender mit einem, wie Ed fand, abstoßend wissbegierigen Grinsen.

"Ni- Niemand", stotterte Ed wenig geistreich.

"Kriegen wir schon noch raus", lächelte Lavender.

"Kein Problem, wir bringen deinen Geschmack, was Unterwäsche betrifft, auf die richtige Spur, keine Sorge. Sagen wir einfach nach dem Unterricht im Schlafsaal."

"Danke, das ist echt, ähm, super nett von euch."

Nur weil Neville eine weitere Explosion verursacht hatte, bekamen Parvati und Lavender das sich langsam entfaltende teuflische Grinsen von Ed nicht mit.

_'Das war das Ticket zur Hölle! Wann geht mein Zug?'_

Die Doppelstunde Zauberkunst zog an Ed wie ein Schleier vorbei. In Gedanken sah er bereits Bilder, die er sonst eindeutig _nur _in einem Teenie-Film sehen würde. Das wiederum machte es ihm nicht ganz einfach, überhaupt weiter so zu tun, als sei er Hermine. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich noch nie so selten bei Professor Flitwick gemeldet, wie in dieser Stunde und wahrscheinlich auch noch nie weniger als null Punkte für Gryffindor verdient.

_'Reiß dich zusammen'_, tadelte Ed sich selbst, _'du hast schon mehr als einmal ein nacktes Mädchen gesehen, von Mädchen in Seidenunterwäsche ganz zu schweigen...'_

Als die Schulglocke die letzte Stunde des Tages mit einem beherzten Gong beendete, atmete Ed erleichtert tief durch, packte sich seine Tasche und verließ gemeinsam mit Parvati und Lavender das Klassenzimmer in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er hörte, wie Ron "Hermine, warte!", rief, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Harrys Stimme antwortete "Lass sie".

_'Genau, hör auf den Jungen der lebt.'_

Als die drei durch das Porträtloch der Fetten Dame stiegen und Ed die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen sah, erbleichte er und das Herz rutschte ihm irgendwo zwischen kleinen und großen Zeh. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen? Der Zauber, der auf der Treppe lag, würde ihn sofort enttarnen, sobald er auch nur einen Schritt darauf gemacht hatte. Er sah zwar aus wie ein Mädchen, doch zweifellos würde der Zauber trotzdem bemerken, dass diese Hermine eigentlich Ed war. Schlagartig blieb er stehen. Parvati und Lavender bemerkten es erst, als sie schon ein paar Schritte weiter gegangen waren.

"Was ist, kommst du?"

In Eds Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft, er fragte sich, ob die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum die vielen kleinen Rädchen rattern hören konnten. Hatte man den Vielsafttrank schon zur Zeit der Hogwartsgründer erfunden? Bemerkte der Zauber, dass man in Wirklichkeit jemand anderes war? Natürlich würde er es, immerhin hatten die - neben einigen anderen - wohl größten britischen Magier aller Zeiten ihn auf die Schlafsaaltreppen gelegt. Auch wenn sich Ed sicher war, dass diese Idee eher von Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff gekommen sein musste. Sollte er es wagen? Konnte er es riskieren, am Ende doch mit peinlich rudernden Armen die zu einer Rutschbahn gewordene Treppe hinunter zu gleiten und dass Hermines und sein Rollentausch aufflog?

_'Eher nicht, oder was meinst du, Hirn? Kein Plan, ich bin schon heut morgen ausgestiegen.'_

Was hatte Fred einmal zu ihm und Lee Jordan gesagt? "Ich denke, der Zauber auf den Treppen zu den Schlafsälen der Mädels wirkt nur in eine Richtung, wenn du als Junge _heimlich _oder _unerlaubt _da rauf willst, rutschst du, hast du allerdings die Erlaubnis von einem Mädchen mit hochzukommen, dann passiert dir nichts. Müsste man wirklich demnächst mal ausprobieren..." Doch Ed war sich sicher, dass seit dieser Überlegung noch nicht viel passiert war in Sachen ausprobieren und _demnächst _lag weiterhin in der Zukunft.

_'Versuch macht Kluch!'_

"Ja, komme schon", sagte Ed eilig. Parvati und Lavender gingen schnurstracks auf die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen zu und Ed folgte ihnen. Bevor er den Fuß auf die erste Treppenstufe setzte, kniff er die Augen fest zusammen, ehe er den zweiten folgen ließ. Nichts passierte. Beruhigt bließ Ed laut Luft durch seinen Mund aus, er hatte sie beim Betreten der Treppe vor lauter Anspannung angehalten. Parvati war schon verschwunden und auch Lavender war längst oben. Im Sprint schoss Ed die Treppenstufe hinauf, ohne auf dem Bauch wieder hinunter zu gleiten, ehe es sich der Zauber anders überlegte.

_'Fred, du bist ein Gott!', _bewunderte er den Weasley-Zwilling im Stillen. Eilig suchte er nach der Tür mit der Aufschrift _Sechstklässler, _fand sie dann ein paar Stufen weiter oben.

_'Sollte es nicht Sechstklässlerinnen heißen?'_, fragte er sich kurz. Da war sie wohl wieder, die Unterdrückung der Hexen und Frauen im Allgemeinen. Ed grinste kurz.

Mit etwas schneller schlagendem Herzen betrat er den Schlafsaal. Das erste, was ihm auffiel war, wie aufgeräumt es hier wirkte. Da lag nirgends auch nur ein Kleidungsstück am Boden, kein Buch neben einem der Koffer, nicht mal die Betten waren unordentlich, auch wenn das wohl eher der Verdienst der Hauselfen war. Wie sich Vorurteile doch immer wieder zu bestätigen wussten, dachte Ed. Beinah ängstlich setzte er sich auf das leere Bett, welches Hermine gehören musste. Parvati hatte bereits begonnen, zwei Tüten auf ihrem Bett auszupacken und verteilte fein säuberlich ihre neu gekaufte Unterwäsche auf der glattgestrichenen Bettdecke. Lavender hatte ihre Schultasche achtlos in die Ecke gepfeffert und blickte erwartungsvoll zu Parvati.

Ehe Ed begriffen hatte, was da als nächstes passieren würde, hatte sie schon ihre Schuluniform aufgeknöpft und sich die erste ihrer Neuerwerbungen gegriffen. Nachdem sie sich die Bluse ausgezogen hatte, stierte Ed mit gebanntem Blick zu ihr. Parvatis natürlich dunkler Hautton glänzte ein wenig golden im durch das Fenster hereinschimmernden Sonnenschein. Er konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie sie in den neuen BH geschlüpft war. Das knallige, seidenglänzende Rot hob sich wunderbar kontrastreich von ihrer dunklen Haut ab. Auch wenn Ed fand, dass Parvati ihm trotz guter Figur ein wenig zu schlank war, konnte er sich nur mühsam beherrschen, annerkennend zu pfeifen.

"Der ist ja der Oberhammer!", sagte Lavender schrill und stand auf um hier und da dran herum zu zupfen. "Und diese Spitze an den Rändern, wow!"

"Ja, echt, ähm, süß", sagte Ed mit hoher Stimme und stand unsicher auf. _'Süß? SÜß? Mein Gott, das Ding ist nicht süß, heiß ist das!'_

"Hat mich fast die Hälfte meines Taschengelds für diesen Monat gekostet", sagte Parvati strahlend.

"Hat sich aber gelohnt", sagte Lavender entzückt.

"Jo", kam es von Ed.

"Rot ist aber eigentlich zur Zeit gar nicht _In_", erklärte Parvati mit Blick auf Ed. "DIE Trendfarbe schlechthin im Moment ist ganz klar Lila." Um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen, hob sie ihre zweite Neuerrungenschaft in die Höhe und Ed durfte ein weiteres Mal Parvatis Vorbau bewundern.

_'Meinetwegen dürft ihr buntkariert tragen, wenn der Inhalt so dermaßen passt', _dachte sich Ed im Stillen.

"Der ist auch schick", meinte Lavender, "aber die Farbe, also ich weiß nicht."

"Lila passt eher zu blond, nicht so zu schwarz", gab Ed fachmännisch zum Besten. "Zieh du ihn mal an, Lavender."

Ein kleines Teufelchen schien sich wieder auf Eds Schulter niedergelassen zu haben, voller Inbrunst rief es: "Hölle, Hölle, Hölle!"

Parvatis Gesicht erhellte sich schlagartig wieder, nachdem sie im ersten Moment beleidigt schien, dass Hermine (eigentlich ja Ed) nicht begeistert über den Lila Stoff war.

"Ich dachte, wir sollten _dich _beraten", sagte sie, schmunzelte aber.

"Kam mir nur so in den Sinn", antwortete Ed mit Unschuldsmiene.

"Los Lav, zeig mal, ob er dir wirklich besser stehen würde, als mir, dann tauschen wir."

Die tauschen wirklich Unterwäsche? Ed konnte es nicht glauben, er fragte sich, wohin ihn Fred oder George schlagen würden, wenn er ihnen anbieten würde, seine neu gekauften weißen Unterhosen, gegen eine ihrer marineblauen zu tauschen. Doch der Gedanke an Fred und George passte nicht wirklich zur Stimmung, denn Ed sah nun genüsslich dabei zu, wie Lavender den oberen Teil ihrer Schuluniform ablegte. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sein erbärmlicher kleiner Trick auch noch funktionierte. Lavender trug einen weißen BH mit lilafarbenem Blütenmuster drauf. Aber das erkannte Ed nur am Rande. Parvatis Figur war gut, keine Frage, aber er fand sie einfach, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, ein wenig zu knochig. Lavender dagegen ließ Eds Augen leuchten. Nur mit Mühe konnte er seine Hände stillhalten, beim Anblick dieses ordentlich gefüllten Dekolletés.

_'Schade, dass du zu viel Stroh im Hirn hast', _dachte Ed, wahrscheinlich hätte er Hermine sonst schon längst wieder aufgegeben und sich stattdessen auf _Lav _gestürzt. Aber Aussehen war nicht alles, nicht mehr jedenfalls.

Bevor Lavender sich von ihm wegdrehte, um ihren BH besser öffnen zu können, konnte Ed noch ein paar hübsche Sommersprossen zählen. Die Idee, sich mit dem Rücken Ed zuzuwenden, war nur bedingt klug. Konnte er seine Finger so eben gerade noch still halten, war es nun um ihn geschehen. Mit einem leisen "Klick" hatte Ed durch einen geübten Griff den BH geöffnet. Gelernt ist gelernt...

"Huch!", sagte Lavender erschrocken und Ed kicherte.

_'Hilfe! Ich hab gerade gekichert!'_

"Oh jaaa", sagte Parvati anerkennend. "Der macht wirklich was her!"

Ed lugte Lavender über die Schulter, wobei sein Blick eher dem Inhalt der Verpackung galt.

"Wusste nicht, dass du so einen guten Geschmack hast", lächelte Lavender und drehte sich wieder Ed zu.

"Zufall", murmelte er mit immer trockener werdendem Mund. Eigentlich müsste es ja umgekehrt sein, dachte Ed, doch die Anatomie des Menschens in Sachen Speichel war längst nicht so interessant, wie der bestimmter Körperteile. "Hattest du nicht noch einen neuen Slip gekauft?" _'Und willst du ihn mir jetzt nicht zeigen?', _fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

"Ja schon, aber der ist in der Wäsche."

_'Na so ein Mist aber auch, dann krieg ich Potter wieder nicht rum', _dachte er sarkastisch. Allerdings wäre es des Guten auch zu viel gewesen, wäre ihm sein Trick ein zweites Mal geglückt.

"Aber damit", Parvati Griff in ihren Koffer, "bringst du wirklich jeden um den Verstand", sie grinste vielsagend und hielt einen pechschwarzen BH in der Hand. " Regel Nummer eins: Schwarz geht immer, damit liegst du wirklich immer im Trend! Der steht dir bestimmt super, los, probier ihn mal an!" Sie hielt ihm den BH entgegen.

"Wa- ich, anprobieren?", Ed schluckte. Seit wann musste man in einer Piepshow selber blankziehen?

"Ja klar, wenn er dir passt, schenk ich ihn dir, ist mir leider zu groß", ihr Blick trübte sich ein wenig, "und Lavender passt er auch nicht ganz."

_'Alle guten Dinge sind drei, aber gilt das auch für Brüste?', _überlegte Ed.

"Der ist dir wirklich zu groß?", fragte er Lavender und nutzte die Gelegenheit für einen weiteren ausgiebigen Ausblick.

"Ja, leider", seufzte sie.

"Glaub ich nicht, was hast du, C?" Eds Blick wurde fachmännischer.

"Nicht ganz, achtzig B", antwortete ihm Lavender wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

"Kommt mir aber größer vor."

"Gib her, ich zeig's dir", sagte sie und nahm Ed den schwarzen BH ab, der im Licht seidenmatt schimmerte.

"Warum kaufst du dir so einen?", fragte Ed Parvati.

"Hab mich vergriffen, der war aber im Sonderangebot in der Winkelgasse. Mit ein paar Zaubertricks kann man ihn sich aber passend hexen, auch wenn der Stoff dann drunter leidet."

_'Gehirn an Hände, Stillhaltebefehl aufrechterhalten! Aber, Sir, wir kämpfen mit letzter Kraft, unsere Waffen sind schon ganz wund - Pardon - stumpf natürlich... Keine Widerrede!'_

In Ed tobte ein innerer Willenskampf. Wenn Mädchen schon ihre Unterwäsche tauschten, dann würden sie sicher gegenseitig auch mal die Griffigkeit testen, oder? Einmal ist kein Mal...  
>Doch Ed beherrschte sich. Und er stellte fest, dass Lavender nicht gelogen hatte, denn der BH passte nicht so perfekt, wie der lilafarbene zuvor.<p>

"Gut, leg den mal beiseite, den schenk ich dir, Hermine, du kannst ihn ja später in Ruhe mal anprobieren und uns dann zeigen, okay?"

"Wow, ähm... danke, Parvati." Das Grinsen kam wie von selbst über sein Gesicht. Er würde es schon irgendwie hinbekommen, Hermine zu erklären, wieso Parvati ihr einen ihrer BHs geschenkt hatte und ihn bei Gelegenheit mal an ihr sehen wollte. Vielleicht konnte Ed bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich mal mit dabei sein und seine Meinung abgeben.

"Okay, also Schwarz haben wir", sagte Parvati, immer noch ohne Oberteil vor Ed stehend.

_'Wenn du jetzt noch mit dem Oberkörper rumkreist, hypnosieren mich die Dinger sicher.'_

"Es gibt eigentlich nur drei wichtige Faustregeln: Willst du ihn nur ein wenig scharf machen, dann greif zu allem, was hell ist, Weiß ist hier die Königsfarbe", fing Parvati an zu erklären.

"Genau", stimmte ihr Lavender zu und erklärte weiter: "Weißt du nicht, wie dein Date enden wird, auf keinen Fall übertreiben, nimm den Schwarzen, die Farbe ist immer hip genug und im Zweifelsfall führt sie sowieso zum Ziel." Lavender grinste ihn schelmisch an.

"Das Wichtigste im Einmaleins der Verführungen, je knapper und verspielter, umso schneller raucht ihm der Kopf", sagte Parvati abschließend und Ed fragte sich, wer zum Teufel _ihm _war. "Für Regel Nummer eins empfehl ich dir so etwas", sagte sie und hob Lavenders vorhin ausgezogenes Modell hoch. "Es geht aber auch Gelb oder etwas Hellblaues." Parvati wühlte in ihrem Koffer und zeigte Ed je ein passendes Beispiel.

Es dauerte nicht lang, da saß Ed in einem Berg verschiedenster BHs in allen möglichen Farben und den attraktivsten und verschnörkeltsten Mustern. Mit Sicherheit hatten Parvati und Lavender einen Koffer _im _Koffer, denn ohne hätten all diese Teile doch nie und nimmer Platz. Die Beratung für Ed wurde mehr und mehr zu einer Modenschau für Dessous. Er wusste nicht, wie er es schaffte, aber bisher hatte er immer wieder erfolgreich davon ablenken können, diesen und jenen BH einmal anzuprobieren. Nach einer halben Stunde schwirrte Ed so dermaßen der Kopf, dass es für ihn immer schwieriger wurde, nicht wild loszugrapschen. Bevor Ed endgültig die Fassung verlor, waren Parvati und Lavender zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie Hermine noch vier weitere BHs (einer in einem blassen Babyblau, ein anderer in blutrotem Bordeaux, einer in schlichtem Weiß und ein BH in Lila, allerdings ein Vorjahresmodell) schenken mussten. Und außerdem wäre es viel sinnvoller, wenn Hermine sie bei ihrer nächsten Shopping-Tour einfach begleiten würde, den Termin hatten sie auch schon festgelegt, das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende schien perfekt, schließlich wollte Lavender Parvatis neuen Lieblingsladen ebenfalls kennenlernen.

"Mädels, danke echt für die top Beratung! Ich freu mich schon auf auf unsere Shopping-Tour", das, so war sich Ed sicher, klang überhaupt nicht nach Hermine. Vielleicht traf es in etwa einen homosexuellen Friseur Namens Julio, dessen liebstes Hobby es war, sich die Augenbrauen zu zupfen und in nichtsverhüllende G-Strings achtzehnjähriger Mädchen zu schlüpfen. Und so fügte er noch hinzu: "Ich muss leider nochmal runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ähm, Hausaufgaben für Flitwick."

_'Jetzt aber raus hier!'_

"Kein Problem, wir wussten ja nicht, dass du dich auch für sowas interessierst", sagte Parvati und war schon dabei, erneut den BH zu wechseln. Ed hatte sie sicher so richtig in Stimmung gebracht.

Den sonnenblumgelben BH, welcher ihm am rechten Armgelenk baumelte, hastig abschüttelnd, ging Ed zur Schlafsaaltür. Kurz erhaschte er einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Ohren schienen zu glühen. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er sich etwas abkühlte. Seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass er noch etwa fünfzehn Minuten hatte, bis er erneut den Vielsafttrank zu sich nehmen musste, also hielt er auf der Treppe hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum Ausschau nach Ginny oder Hermine.

Dass es geschickter gewesen wäre, möglichst unauffällig die Treppe hinunterzugehen - am besten ohne dass Hermine oder Ginny ihn dabei sahen, wenn sie im Raum waren - fiel Ed erst ein, als es auch schon zu spät war. Hermine, immer noch in der Gestalt seines eigentliches Ichs, folgte ihm mit empörtem Blick die Stufen hinab. Nachdem er die letzte Stufe hinter sich gelassen hatte, stand sie auch schon vor ihm.

* * *

><p><em>Ich übernehme absolut keine Verantwortung für die Tipps von Parvati und Lavender, sie sind sicher mit Vorsicht zu genießen! ;-) An dieser Stelle noch einen Gruß an den besten ehemaligen Banknachbarn der Welt, der die Frage des "Schlangewürgens" damals mitten in einem Test tatsächlich einem Lehrer stellte.<br>_

_Dann bis nächste Woche, vielleicht ist das Kapitel dem ein oder anderen ja ein Review wert, ich würde mich jedenfalls freuen!_


	5. Ein Kuss sagt mehr, als 1000 Worte

Trotz elender Hitze gibt es pünktlich zum Freitag das nächste Kapitel. Auch wenn bei solchem Wetter das Interesse an der Story wohl noch geringer sein wird, denen, die es lesen, viel Spaß und lasst mal eine Meinung da ;-)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Im letzten Kapitel "Kapitel 4. Mode ist nicht mein Ding"<strong>_

Den sonnenblumgelben BH, welcher ihm am rechten Armgelenk baumelte, hastig abschüttelnd, ging Ed zur Schlafsaaltür. Kurz erhaschte er einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Ohren schienen zu glühen. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er sich etwas abkühlte. Seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass er noch etwa fünfzehn Minuten hatte, bis er erneut den Vielsafttrank zu sich nehmen musste, also hielt er auf der Treppe hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum Ausschau nach Ginny oder Hermine.

Dass es geschickter gewesen wäre, möglichst unauffällig die Treppe hinunterzugehen - am besten ohne dass Hermine oder Ginny ihn dabei sahen, wenn sie im Raum waren - fiel Ed erst ein, als es auch schon zu spät war. Hermine, immer noch in der Gestalt seines eigentliches Ichs, folgte ihm mit empörtem Blick die Stufen hinab. Nachdem er die letzte Stufe hinter sich gelassen hatte, stand sie auch schon vor ihm.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Kapitel Ein Kuss sagt mehr, als tausend Worte<strong>

"Was zur Hölle hattest du da oben verloren?", fragte ihn Hermine sofort mit mörderischem Blick.

"Ich war nur im Dienst der Wissenschaft unterwegs."

_'Oder Tittenschaft, aber wenn ich das sagen würde, hätte ich nun deine Hand im Gesicht kleben.'_

Sie sah ihn fragend an. Ed war es nicht gewohnt, nach oben schauen zu müssen, wenn ihn ein Mädchen zur Schnecke machen wollte. Ebenso wenig war er es gewohnt, dass sie in diesem Moment sein Gesicht und seinen Körper hatten.

"Egal, hast du Ginny irgendwo gesehen? Die Wirkung des Trankes lässt bald nach."

"Es ist nicht egal!", widersprach Hermine. "Was hast du im Mädchenschlafsaal gemacht?"

"Ah, da ist sie ja." Ed hatte rotes Haar erblickt und ließ Hermine einfach so stehen, eine gescheite Ausrede wäre ihm sowieso nicht eingefallen. Was hatte er schon da oben verloren? Die einzigen, die etwas verloren hatten, waren Parvati und Lavender, nämlich ihre Hüllen...

"Hey, Ginny", rief Ed ihr zu und sie drehte sich suchend nach der Stimme um.

"Hier steckst du", sagte sie erleichtert, "Ich war schon auf dem Klo-"

"Und fühlst du dich erleichtert?", unterbrach Ed sie.

"Ich hab nur den Trank geholt, du Blödmann", erwiderte sie genervt und drückte ihm unauffällig ein paar kleine Fläschchen in die Hand, die Ed leise klimpernd in seine Tasche steckte. "Und wo zum Teufel steckt Hermine jetzt schon wieder?"

Ed blickte sich ebenfalls suchend um, doch Hermine war ihm nicht gefolgt, sondern aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Aber sie muss doch den Trank nehmen", flüsterte Ginny. "Ich geh sie suchen, bleib du hier, falls sie wieder auftaucht!"

Und schon verschwand Ginny eilig durch das Porträtloch der Fetten Dame. Einen kurzen Moment später war er umringt von einer Schar Zweitklässlerinnen, die ihn erwartungsvoll musterten. Verwirrt sah Ed in ihre Gesichter.

"Kann ich euch helfen?"

"Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet", sagte eines der Mädchen, sie hatte eine sehr hohe, fast quietschige Stimme. Er blickte verwirrt drein. "Du wolltest uns bei den Kosmetikzaubern helfen, weißt du nicht mehr?", sagte ein weiteres Mädchen und klang fast schon enttäuscht.

_'Wollte ich das wirklich?'_

"Ähm, oh", sagte Ed schwach. "Habe ich natürlich nicht vergessen", fügte er hastig hinzu. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er aus dieser Nummer am elegantesten wieder entkommen konnte. Als er zwei Minuten später im Waschraum der Mädchen stand, schien immer noch nichts Hilfreiches in seinem Kopf eingerastet zu sein. Eigentlich wartete der größte Teil seines Verstandes sowieso darauf, dass in diesem Moment unverhofft eines der Mädchen aus einer Dusche kommen würde, vielleicht mit nicht mehr, als einem dünnen Handtuch bedeckt...

"Also wir haben schon ein wenig herumprobiert", sagte das Mädchen mit der hohen Stimme an Ed gewandt. "Aber keine von uns bekommt diesen Kajalzauber hin, wie geht der?"

"Kajal?", fragte Ed verwirrt. Waren das nicht diese kleinen Einmannboote, in denen Muggel die wildesten Flüsse hinunter rasten?

"Ja, aber nicht zu auffällig, wir wollen nur rauskriegen, wie er richtig funktioniert, kannst du ihn uns zeigen?"

"Sicher, sicher", murmelte Ed. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer was diese Mädchen von ihm wollten und wusste nicht im Geringsten, was ein Kajalzauber bewirkte. Er hatte bis eben noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass es Schminkzauber gab. Wieder blickten ihn die Mädchen erwartungsvoll der Reihe nach an und Ed hoffte, die Antwort in ihren glitzernden Augen zu finden. Aber da war nichts Hilfreiches.

"Wer möchte als erste?", fragte er schließlich und zog unsicher seinen Zauberstab.

"Ich", sagte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen als erste und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Okay, du musst jetzt auf jeden Fall stillhalten und am besten du schließt deine Augen." Ja, Augen schließen war schon mal eine gute Richtung, so konnte er niemanden erblinden lassen. Aber was nun? "Ähm", machte Ed ratlos, "irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche?"

"Schwarz", antwortete das Mädchen mit geschlossenen Augen.

Irgendwo, wahrscheinlich gehörte dieser Teil nicht einmal mehr zu seinem Gedächtnis, so weit hinten lag er, schimmerte eine blasse Erinnerung. Seine kleine Schwester hatte an einem grauen Wintertag einmal das komplette Badezimmer auf den Kopf gestellt und am Ende hatte sie sich zusammen mit Mum in den verschiedensten Farben und Formen anpinseln lassen. Da war so viel Gegiggel und Gekiekse dabei gewesen, dass er diesen Tag nicht vergessen würde. Womit hatte ihm seine Mutter damals gedroht, wie hieß der verfluchte Zauber nochmal? Ed grübelte, während die Mädchen um ihn herum langsam ungeduldig wurden.

"Weißt du ihn nicht mehr?", fragte eines.

"Sie weiß alles, sie muss sich nur konzentrieren, Jess", sagte ein anderes.

Ed atmete tief durch und dann hob er vorsichtig den Zauberstab und deutete mit der Spitze auf die Nase des Mädchens.

_'Bring sie nur nicht um' _, sagte eine innere Stimme warnend.

"Ähm, _amarantus!"_, sagte Ed leise.

KNALL!

Als hätte er eine Gewehrkugel abgefeuert peitschte etwas aus seinem Zauberstab und hallte ohrenbetäubend von den gefliesten Wänden wider. Die Zweitklässlerin vor ihm war in einer farbenprächtigen Wolke verschwunden. Die anderen Mädchen - und Ed war sicher sicher, auch er selbst - hatten bei dem Knall des Zauberstabs laut und hysterisch aufgeschrien.

"Ist dir was passiert?", fragte er das Mädchen zittrig und wartete, dass die Farbwolke verpuffte. "Ach du heiliger...", murmelte Ed geschockt, als das Mädchen aus der Wolke wieder auftauchte.

Vor ihm stand - und Ed fand keine bessere Beschreibung - ein bunt bemalter Clown. Nur dass man bei diesem Clown absolut nicht davon ausgehen konnte, dass das Ergebnis so beabsichtigt gewesen sein musste. Um ihre Augen zogen sich bunte Farbkleckse, die Stirn war komplett weiß, das Kinn eine Mischung aus gelb und rot, die Wangen machten einem Regenbogen alle Ehre und selbst die Ohren schimmerten leicht purpur. Zwei Mädchen fingen an zu lachen.

"Sorry", sagte Ed hastig, "am besten ihr fragt Lavender Brown aus der sechsten oder so, die kennt sich damit besser aus, ich muss... Ähm... Weg!"

Er floh aus dem Waschraum und überließ die kleine Gruppe mitsamt ihrem neugewonnenen Clown ihrem Schicksal. Sicher würde ein bisschen Wasser den angerichteten Schaden wiedergutmachen können.

Wieso ergriff er heute eigentlich in allen unangenehmen Situationen die Flucht? In Hermines Körper schienen ihm Peinlichkeiten viel mehr zuzusetzen.

Wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, überlegte Ed, wo Ginny und Hermine nun steckten. Am besten wäre es, er würde nach ihnen suchen. Gerade wollte er auf das Porträtloch zueilen, als die einzige Person mit roten Haaren, die er heute nicht mehr sehen wollte, neben ihn trat und ihm ein recht ruppiges "Können wir reden?" ins Ohr raunte. Er wurde am Arm gepackt und in eine ruhigere Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums gezerrt.

"Hey", empörte sich Ed.

"Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Ron hastig und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich ein wenig. "Aber ich muss mit dir reden, ich halte das nicht aus!"

_'Egoschwein! Und was ist mit meinen Bedürfnissen?'_

"Du hast mich den gesamten Tag schon ignoriert, Hermine", sagte Ron anklagend. "Wieso tust du das?"

"Ich, ähm, brauchte etwas Abstand", antwortete Ed ausweichend.

"Und deshalb behandelst du mich wie Malfoy?"

_'Na hör mal! Es kommt nicht jeden Tag ein rothaariger Kerl zu mir und beichtet mir seine Liebe...'_

"Tu ich gar nicht!"

Ed fand, dass das weiblicher klang, als er es eigentlich wollte.

"Und ob du das tust!"

"Nein."

"Doch."

"Nei-hein."

"Doch."

"Nö."

"Doch, tust du!"

"Nein, tu ich nicht!"

_'Ich klink mich aus', _hörte Ed sein Hirn zu ihm sprechen.

Eine Pause entstand, in der Ed, eines richtigen Mädchens absolut würdig, mit verschränkten Armen und grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck hinüber zu einer Gruppe Drittklässler starrte und Ron keines Blickes würdigte.

"Hermine", sagte Ron erneut, "wieso behandelst du mich wie Luft?"

"Mach ich doch gar nicht."

"Doch."

"Nein."

"Ich-", setzte Ron an, doch Ed unterbrach ihn unwirsch:

"Hör mal, Ron, ich habe dir heute morgen schon gesagt, dass ich, ähm, keine... Dass ich nicht mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für dich habe."

"Aber das glaube ich dir nicht! Nicht nach all den Momenten, in denen zwischen uns da, na ja, irgendetwas war, etwas Besonderes."

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." In Ed kroch unaufhörlich eine Hitze seinen Körper hinauf, die sein Denken ein wenig lahmte. Gehirnzellen schienen in kochendem Wasser einzugehen und jämmerlich zu verenden.

"Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es dich kalt lässt, wenn wir uns streiten oder ellenlang miteinander diskutieren."

"Was'n romantisches Argument", murmelte Ed undeutlich.

"Ich meine, das war Quatsch jetzt, ich weiß, aber... Hermine, wieso gibst du uns beiden keine Chance?"

"Heiliger Hyppogreif, Wea- äh Ron! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, ich empfinde nichts für dich, nicht mehr als Freundschaft, wenn du das nicht raffst", Ed hatte wohl nicht ganz Hermines Ton getroffen, deshalb verbesserte er sich schnell, "Ich meine, wenn du das nicht verstehst, dann..."

_'Ich hab verdammt nochmal keinen Plan, was dann.'_

Ron griff verzweifelt nach Eds Hand. Als er sie berührte, unterdrückte Ed ein Schaudern.

"Hermine, ich liebe dich und du mich, das weiß ich einfach. Ich liebe alles an dir, deine Büchersucht, dein übermenschlich großes Wissen, deine wundervollen braunen Augen, deine Suche nach Gerechtigkeit für Hauselfen, deine-"

"Man, Ron, mein Arsch ist zum Sitzen, nicht zum Reinkriechen!"

Autsch! Das hätte Hermine wahrscheinlich nie so formuliert.

"Was?", fragte Ron vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht.

"Ich, tut mir leid, ich meine, es hilft nichts, wenn du jetzt aufzählst, was so toll an mir ist. Es ändert einfach nichts an meinen Gefühlen, akzeptier das doch bitte."

Jetzt war er wieder Hermine, besser hätte sie es wahrscheinlich auch nicht sagen können.

"Aber-"

"Nichts aber, es ist besser, wenn... Wenn wir ein wenig auf Abstand gehen, damit-"

Doch Eds Gestammel von wegen _ein bisschen auf Abstand gehen_ wurde von Ron in diesem Moment als Anlass genommen, ihm noch näher zu kommen. Ron machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und ehe Ed auch nur einen einzigen, winzigen Schritt von ihm weichen konnte, hatte er bereits seine Lippen zu einem rüden Kuss angesetzt, den er nun stürmisch in die Tat umsetzte. Seine Lippen trafen hart auf seine, die eigentlich Hermines waren, seine Hände pressten Ed wenig gefühlvoll an ihn.

_'Ich sterbe', _dachte Ed und jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers schrie verzweifelt nach einem Eimer zum Würgen. Er versuchte, sich von Ron zu lösen, der ihn nun so fest an sich drückte, dass Ed dem Ganzen kaum etwas entgegensetzen konnte. Nach einem, wie es ihm vorkam, viertel Jahrhundert löste sich Ron endlich von ihm und blickte Ed atemlos direkt in die Augen, als hätte er schließlich den so dringend gesuchten Beweis erbracht, wieso sie sich beide liebten. Was würde Hermine jetzt tun?

KLATSCH!

Ed legte all seine Abscheu in die geliehene Hand Hermines und gab Ron eine saftige Ohrfeige, die im gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor zu hören war. Alle Augen hatten sich auf sie gerichtet und starrten Ron und Ed an.

Mit einem Rauschen in den Ohren und einem Gefühl, als wollte sich sein Magen auf der Stelle umstülpen, blickte Ed in die verschiedenen Gesichter im Gemeinschaftsraum. Manche grinsten, andere schienen einfach zu schockiert, um überhaupt eine Regung zu zeigen, doch ein Augenpaar schien noch fassungsloser zu schauen, als alle anderen. Im Porträtloch stand Ginny Weasley, ein Bein immer noch in der Luft, wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt. Wenn jemand diese Situation mit einer Fernbedienung steuern könnte, so dachte Ed, dann sollte dieser jemand jetzt verdammt nochmal zu einem angenehmeren Punkt vorspulen, am besten diese Szene des Films komplett löschen und nie auch nur irgendwem davon erzählen. Da es aber kein Film war, sondern die grausame Wirklichkeit, in der Ed sich befand, tat er das einzig Sinnvolle, etwas, das man immer in solchen Momenten tun konnte und das heute scheinbar seine Allzweckösung war - wegrennen.

Mit einem Blick, der jeden Tunnel auf dieser Welt zu einer Stecknadel großen Röhre werden ließ, rannte er schnellen Schrittes auf das Porträtloch zu, packte dabei die erstarrte Ginny am Handgelenk und verließ mit feuerrotem Gesicht den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Ed zog Ginny so weit es ging vom Porträtloch weg, bis er ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer fand. Er verschloss die Tür, ließ Ginny los und rannte wie ein vollkommen nervöser Löwe im Klassenzimmer aufgescheucht hin und her.

"Ich kotze! Verdammt, ich kotze, ich werd mich nie wieder aufhören können zu waschen, ich hab einen Typen geküsst, ich kotze, verdammt noch mal!"

Als würde es etwas nutzen, rieb Ed sich immer und immer wieder mit dem Hemd über seine Lippen, er spuckte und spotzte, als hätte er ein Staubknäul verschluckt.

"HEY!, rief Ginny laut, doch Ed hörte sie nicht, er ging weiter auf und ab, laut überlegend, sich den Finger in den Hals zu stecken. "CHARLES!"

Es kam auf Hogwarts selten vor, dass ihn jemand bei seinem richtigen Namen rief, selbst die Lehrer waren dazu übergegangen, ihn Ed zu nennen. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, wieso Ed plötzlich stehen blieb und zu Ginny hinüber sah, die ihn wütend musterte.

"Dein verdammter Bruder, er hat mich geküsst, wieso hat er mich geküsst? Sag's mir, man, das ist so widerlich!"

"Kommst du jetzt endlich mal runter?", sagte Ginny und trat näher an ihn heran und wedelte mit ihren Händen vor seinem Gesicht wild hin und her. "Wie ist das eigentlich passiert, ich komme nichtsahnend in den Gemeinschaftsraum und plötzlich seh ich euch da rumknutschen!"

"Er, ich, man", stammelte Ed und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

"Was?"

"Er liebt Hermine", sagte Ed schwach. Ginny machte große Augen.

"Er hat es ihr endlich gesagt?", fragte sie überrascht.

"Nicht _ihr, _er hat es _mir _gesagt, heute morgen und weil mich das nicht überzeugte, hat er mich vorhin in die Enge getrieben und geküsst, igitt!"

Ginny schnaubte erst, dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ed ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder und sah Ginny angesäuert dabei zu, wie sie jeden Moment keine Luft mehr bekommen würde vor lauter Lachen. Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten, ehe sie sich beruhigt hatte.

"Das. Ist. Der. Wahnsinn.", sagte sie langsam und machte nach jedem Wort eine kleine Pause. "Mein Bruder nimmt endlich all seinen Mumm zusammen und dann küsst er in Wirklichkeit einen Siebtklässler, Wahnsinn!" Sie fing erneut an zu kichern, doch Eds elend aussehender Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie schnell wieder verstummen. "Wir warten seit fast drei Jahren darauf, dass er es ihr endlich sagt", erklärte ihm Ginny, "Harry, Fred, George und ich."

"Schön für euch", grummelte Ed.

"Und, wie küsst er so?", fragte Ginny mit Unschuldsmiene.

"Du miese, kleine Ratte", sagte Ed und stand auf, doch Ginnys leichtes Grinsen ließ seinen Zorn schnell verfliegen.

"Hey, pass auf was du sagst, ja, ich bin nicht klein!", empörte sich Ginny gespielt.

"Es war das Ekligste, was ich je gemacht habe", sagte Ed sich stumm schüttelnd. Er setzte sich zu Ginny auf einen der Tische. Jemand hatte in perfekter Steinmetzmanier eine Hand, deren Mittelfinger in eindeutiger Art und Weise hervorgehoben war, in das Holz des Tisches geritzt.

"Dachte mir schon, dass er nicht besonders gut ist, er hat nicht viel Übung", meinte Ginny leichthin.

"Ich wollte nicht sein Nachhilfelehrer sein."

"Hmm", machte Ginny nachdenklich, "Hermine wahrscheinlich auch nicht, ich hatte nie das Gefühl, dass sie meinen Bruder so mochte, wie er sie mag."

"Ihr redet nicht über sowas?", fragte Ed überrascht. "Ich mein, ihr geht zusammen auf's Klo und alles, aber sowas erzählt ihr euch nicht?"

Ginny sah ihn augenrollend an.

"Hermine ist nicht so der Typ Frau, die viel über Gefühle mit anderen austauscht. Sie ist auf Hogwarts, um etwas zu lernen, die Jungs sind ihr da größtenteils Schnuppe."

"Dir scheinbar nicht so?", riet Ed. Sie boxte ihm gegen den Oberarm. "Au!"

"Ich verbringe meine halbe Jugend in diesem Schloss, also möchte ich auch ein wenig Spaß haben", sagte Ginny ernst und Ed gab ihr im Stillen Recht.

Eine Pause trat ein, in der beide ihre Beine lautlos hin und her baumeln ließen.

"Egal", sagte Ginny schließlich. "Was meinst du, reicht dir ein Ratzeputz oder sollen wir zu Filch gehen und ihn fragen, welches sein bester Reiniger und seine beste Seife sind?"

Ed piekte ihr mit dem Zeigefinger in die Seite, woraufhin Ginny laut quietschte.

"Soll ich dich mal ein Mädchen küssen lassen?"

"Hättest du wohl gern."

"Stimmt", lachte Ed und Ginny boxte ihn erneut.

"Du verstehst nicht, _wie_", Ed betonte das Wort überdeutlich, "eklig das war! Die Lippen eines Jungens auf _meinen_, das ist einfach nur scheußlich..."

"Ich denke, du wirst es überleben."

"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, mein Gesicht sieht sicher aus, wie das von Hulk."

"Wie das von wem?"

"Grünes Vieh aus einem Muggelfilm."

"Oh, also ein wenig grün scheinst du tatsächlich zu sein", sagte Ginny und musterte ihn. "Nur bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das nicht eigentlich nur die Farbe hinter Hermines Ohren ist", grinste sie.

"Das war der schlechteste Versuch, einen Wortwitz aus diesem Sprichwort zu machen, den ich je gehört habe", grinste Ed ebenfalls.

"Wirklich? Nicht mal der zweitschlechteste?"

"Nein, der war grottig."

"Also ungefähr so, wie Rons Kuss?", neckte Ginny ihn.

"Mindestens", erwiderte Ed das Gesicht verziehend, ehe er Ginny erneut ein wenig kitzelte. Das laute Lachen und Quietschen hallte laut in dem leeren Klassenzimmer.

Nachdem er von ihr abließ, fragte Ed: "Wie soll ich jetzt je wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen? Sowas Mörderpeinliches ist mir noch nie passiert."

"Und die Auswahl an Momenten ist bei dir echt groß", stimmte ihm Ginny frech grinsend zu. Ed hob beide Zeigefinger. "Schon gut, Erbarmen, tut mir leid", sagte sie rasch, um einer erneuten Kitzelattacke zu entgehen.

"Gib Fred und George einfach ein paar Minuten und alle Gryffindors haben vergessen, was heute da zwischen Hermine und Ron passiert ist, die Meute hier hält sich nie zu lang mit einem Thema auf, glaub mir", versicherte Ginny ihm. "Außerdem musst du den Vielsafttrank ja nicht den Rest deines Lebens nehmen, Hermine wird schon eine Lösung finden."

"Ja, sie wird mir die Schuld geben."

"Vielleicht."

"Du hast es echt drauf, jemanden aufzumuntern", bemerkte Ed grimmig.

"Danke", lächelte Ginny.

"Das ist nicht lustig. Wenn sie das erfährt, bin ich bei ihr komplett unten durch."

"Wieso? Ist dir das wichtig?"

"Na hör mal!", erwiderte aufgebracht und biss sich dann über sich selbst wütend auf die Zunge.

"Ich verstehe", sagte Ginny schmunzelnd und ihr Blick ersetzte das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen mit jenem, dass einem die eigene Mutter gibt, wenn sie etwas herausfindet, dass man um jeden Preis nicht erzählen will. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine böse auf dich sein wird, du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass mein Bruder versucht hat, endlich zu seinen Gefühlen zu ihr zu stehen."

"Hoffentlich."

"Bestimmt", lächelte Ginny, für Eds Geschmack ein wenig zu wissend.

"Hast du Hermine vorhin eigentlich gefunden?", versuchte Ed von diesem unangenehmen Thema wegzukommen.

"Oh, ja, sie war mit einer Horde Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs auf dem Weg zum Koboldsteinclub, glaub zwei Viertklässler aus Gryffindor hatten sie im Schlepptau."

"Ah, verdammt, das hatte ich ja total vergessen!" Ed schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

"Wusste gar nicht, dass du da mitmischst", sagte Ginny.

"Lange Geschichte", winkte Ed ab, "eigentlich bin ich nicht wegen des Spiels beigetreten."

"Sondern?"

"Nicht so wichtig", sagte Ed ausweichend.

Ginny sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Erzähl ich dir vielleicht ein andermal."

"Püh", sagte Ginny gespielt enttäuscht und reckte ihre Nase in die Höhe.

"Hast du eigentlich einen Freund?", fragte Ed geradeaus. Sein eigentliches Ich schien sich langsam von dem Kuss mit Ron zu erholen und zu alter Stärker zurückzufinden.

"Geht dich das etwas an?"

"Hallo? Ich habe deinen Bruder geküsst, ich gehör quasi schon fast zur Familie."

Beide lachten.

"Im Moment nicht, nein", gab Ginny dann zu. "Warum?"

"Nur so", sagte Ed schulterzuckend.

"Soll das jetzt eine Anmache werden?"

"Fühlt es sich denn so an?"

"Eher wie der peinliche Versuch daran", sagte Ginny kühl.

"Keine Sorge, hat mich nur interessiert. Ich mag dich", Ginny sah ihn mit alarmiertem Blick an. "Komm schon, glaubst du ernsthaft, ich versuch dich jetzt und hier anzubaggern?" Ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich.

"Na ja, für einen Moment hätte ich es dir echt zugetraut."

"Du bist viel zu jung für mich."

"Ich bin nur ein Jahr jünger als Hermine."

"Das klang jetzt schon enttäuscht", grinste Ed, bereute es aber, denn er wurde ein drittes Mal hart geboxt. "Nein, ernsthaft, du bist echt in Ordnung, bisschen frech und klein, aber...", morgen würde er an dieser Stelle seines Oberarms einen großen blauen Fleck bekommen.

"Wenn du nicht du wärst, könnte ich dich sogar wirklich nett finden", sagte Ginny.

"Das war das Netteste, was je ein Mädchen zu mir gesagt hat", scherzte Ed.

"Wundert mich nicht", lachte Ginny. "Ah, stopp, hör auf! Ich nehms zurück, ich nehms wirklich zurück!"

Bevor Ginny den unbequemen Weg auf den harten Steinboden des Klassenzimmers zurücklegte, stoppte Ed seinen Kitzelangriff und ließ wieder von ihr ab.

"Wie lang geht dein Koboldsteinquatsch?", fragte sie außer Atem und zog ihr Oberteil straff.

"Ungefähr zwei Stunden."

"Bis zum Abendessen?"

"Jepp."

"Und das wird nicht langweilig?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.

"Die Zeit verfliegt meistens."

"Jetzt erzähl mir schon, warum du dich dort rumtreibst, ich will's wissen!"

"Nein", sagte Ed schlicht. "Du hast gerade angefangen, mich zu mögen-"

"Wer sagt denn sowas?", unterbrach sie ihn.

"Deine Uhr."

Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Würdest du mich nicht leiden können, wärst du mindestens vor einer halben Stunde gegangen."

"Touché!"

Ed grinste.

"Dann lass uns mal nicht weiter sinnlos Zeit verschwenden", sagte Ginny grinsend, "und wieder am Internatsleben teilhaben lassen."

Sie schwang sich vom Tisch und ging zur Tür des Klassenzimmers.

"Schade, dabei war ich grad am Überlegen, doch meine Baggerschaufel auszugraben."

"Es reicht, wenn einer von uns beiden heute einen grauenhaften Kuss bekommen hat", gab Ginny trocken zurück.

"Woher willst du wissen, dass ich grauenhafte Küsse verteile?"

"Ich will es gar nicht wissen."

"Ach komm, hab dich nicht so, das mit der miesen Ratte habe ich vorhin nicht so gemeint."

Sie kabbelten sich noch eine Weile, während sie sich auf den Weg nach unten in die Große Halle machten. Hier konnten sie sich die Zeit bis zum Abendessen vertreiben und außerdem gleich Hermine abpassen, mit der Ginny ausgemacht hatte, dass sie sich spätestens zum Abendbrot in der Großen Halle treffen würden. Ed hatte ein wenig Bammel, Ron könnte vor lauter Frust über Hermines vermeintlichen Abgang inklusive Ohrfeige bereits am Gryffindor-Tisch sitzen und alle Schüsseln, die auf dem Tisch erschienen, allein verputzen. Doch als sie gemeinsam die Große Halle betraten, war von Ron keine Spur zu sehen. Sie setzten sich ans hintere Ende des Tisches und beobachteten die wenigen Schüler, die in der Halle ebenfalls auf das Abendessen warteten. Beinahe pünktlich auf die Sekunde betrat Hermine, immer noch wie abgemacht in Gestalt von Ed, die Große Halle und eilte auf sie zu.

Zu Eds Unbehagen trug sein eigentliches Gesicht schon wieder einen wütenden Ausdruck.

* * *

><p><em>Wer hat beim Lesen das Kapitelnamens schon geahnt, was passieren könnte? ;-) Würde mich über ein paar Zeilen Kritik (positiv wie negativ) sehr freuen, dauert doch nicht lang und muss kein Roman werden. :-)<em>

_Dann bis nächste Woche._


	6. Lover's Corner

_Freitag bedeutet ein neues Kapitel - und hier ist es. Langsam geht es auf's Ende zu... Viel Spaß mit dem vorletzten Kapitel ;-)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Im letzten Kapitel "<strong>**Ein Kuss sagt mehr, als 1000 Worte"**_

Sie kabbelten sich noch eine Weile, während sie sich auf den Weg nach unten in die Große Halle machten. Hier konnten sie sich die Zeit bis zum Abendessen vertreiben und außerdem gleich Hermine abpassen, mit der Ginny ausgemacht hatte, dass sie sich spätestens zum Abendbrot in der Großen Halle treffen würden. Ed hatte ein wenig Bammel, Ron könnte vor lauter Frust über Hermines vermeintlichen Abgang inklusive Ohrfeige bereits am Gryffindor-Tisch sitzen und alle Schüsseln, die auf dem Tisch erschienen, allein verputzen. Doch als sie gemeinsam die Große Halle betraten, war von Ron keine Spur zu sehen. Sie setzten sich ans hintere Ende des Tisches und beobachteten die wenigen Schüler, die in der Halle ebenfalls auf das Abendessen warteten. Beinahe pünktlich auf die Sekunde betrat Hermine, immer noch wie abgemacht in Gestalt von Ed, die Große Halle und eilte auf sie zu.

Zu Eds Unbehagen trug sein eigentliches Gesicht schon wieder einen wütenden Ausdruck.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 6. Lovers Corner<strong>

Das erste, was Ed im Gesicht seines Gegenübers erkannte, war ein blassroter Lippenstiftabdruck unterhalb der Lippe. Doch ehe er eine Frage dazu stellen konnte, fiel Hermine auch schon über ihn her.

"Wieso hast du mir nichts davon gesagt, dass ich für dich in diesen albernen Koboldsteinclub muss?"

"Oh verdammt!" Hitze kroch rasend schnell durch seinen Körper. "Ja, tut mir leid, hatte ich vergessen", entschuldigte sich Ed, doch Hermine schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören.

"Ich hab dieses verfluchte Spiel noch nie in meinem Leben zuvor gespielt, was meinst du, wie das ausgesehen haben muss?"

"Ach, keine Sorge-", doch Hermine unterbrach ihn unwirsch.

"Ich habe jede Runde verloren!"

"Das fällt eh nicht auf, ich bin nicht viel besser."

"Warum in Merlins Namen spielst du es dann?"

"Ähm, das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte Ed ausweichend.

"Etwa dieselbe lange Geschichte, die du mir vorhin nicht erzählen wolltest?", mischte Ginny sich neugierig ein.

"Und wenn schon..."

"Das war noch nicht alles", führte Hermine ihre wütende Rede fort. "Die ganze Zeit hockt mir diese Allisson Devour auf der Pelle!"

"Oh, wirklich?", fragte Ed in erfreut überraschtem Ton, woraufhin ihm Ginny und Hermine fragende Blicke zu warfen. Seine Wangen färbten sich zart Rosa.

"Sie hat mich geküsst!", sagte Hermine angeekelt.

"Is' nich wahr!", sagten Ed und Ginny wie aus einem Munde.

"Nachdem die Creeveys aus dem Raum waren, hat sie sich fast auf mich gestürzt und dann ist sie wild über mich hergefallen."

"Die Zeit verfliegt meistens", wiederholte Ginny langsam und bedachte Ed mit einem schockierten Blick.

"Nicht das, was du denkst", sagte Ed hastig. "Allisson hat dich, mich, also du als ich, als mir, wie auch immer, wirklich geküsst?", fragte Ed wirr und ein träumerischer Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht.

"Es war scheußlich!"

"Nun, zumindest seid ihr jetzt quitt", prustete Ginny.

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Unser lieber Charles hier wurde heute in bester Allissonmanier von Ron geküsst, während der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum dabei zusah", erklärte ihr Ginny belustigt.

"Das ist nicht wahr", sagte Hermine mit Entsetzen in der Stimme.

"Oh doch", gab Ed bitter zu. "Es war widerlich!"

"Wie konntest du das zulassen?", fragte Hermine Ginny aufgebracht.

"Das war nicht meine Schuld!", empörte sich Ginny.

"Nein, war es nicht", stimmte Ed ihr zu, "Ron hat mich in eine Ecke gedrängt und nochmal untermauert, wie groß seine Liebe zu mir, also eigentlich ja dir, ist und, um dem die Krone aufzusetzen, wollte er mir seine Zunge in den Hals stecken." Ed schüttelte sich. "Was er nicht geschafft hat", fügte er eilig hinzu.

"Und was ist dann passiert?" Hermine hatte beide Hände vor ihr Gesicht geschlagen.

"Ich hab ihm eine geknallt", sagte Ed schlicht.

"Großartig", murmelte Hermine dumpf.

"Hör mal, ich hab ihm wirklich versucht klarzumachen, dass da nichts außer Freundschaft ist, ich war wirklich, ähm, einfühlsam", Ed kreuzte Zeige- und Mittelfinger unter dem Tisch, während Ginny schnaubte, "aber er wollte es einfach nicht kapieren und dann hat er mich einfach..."

Hermine nahm eine Hand vom Gesicht und blickte ihn bestürzt an.

"Und wie war das jetzt mit Allisson?", fragte Ed sie nach einer kleinen Pause.

Hermine stöhnte auf. "Sie hat irgendetwas von _das letzte Mal wäre schon ewig her _gefaselt und dass sie es eigentlich nicht so gemeint hätte und dann hat sie sich auch schon an mich rangemacht und-"

"Ihren Lippenstift überall verteilt", sagte Ginny und verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

"Was? Oh nein!" Hermine nahm sich ein paar Servietten und wischte sich rasch den Mund ab.

"Wow", machte Ed nur.

Ginny und Hermine sahen ihn fragend an.

"Erzählst du uns jetzt verdammt nochmal endlich dein Koboldsteinclubgeheimnis?", sagte Ginny und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

"Diese Neugier steht dir echt nicht, macht dich beinahe niedlich", sagte Ed und feixte, als Ginny mit der Hand ausholte um die Begründung für einen blauen Fleck noch einmal zu untermauern.

"Sag schon!", drängte Ginny erneut.

"Na gut, Allisson war meine erste Freundin auf Hogwarts. Na ja, gut, eigentlich meine erste Freundin überhaupt."

"Uäh", machte Hermine.

"Sie ist echt nett, wirklich!"

"Die Jungs aus meinem Jahrgang nennen sie die _Schwarze Witwe_", sagte Ginny trocken.

"Ja gut, den Ruf wird sie wohl nicht mehr los", gab Ed zu. "Aber, sie ist halt Allisson. Jeder Junge, der noch halbwegs gute Augen hat, muss sie scharf finden. Tolle Haare, toller Körper, sie kann sich die Leute aussuchen, mit denen sie... Na ja, ihr wisst schon", Ed grinste dümmlich.

"Das ist primitiv", sagte Hermine abwertend.

"Eher erbärmlich primitiv", verbesserte sie Ginny.

"Ihr versteht das nicht, Allisson ist sowas wie der fleischgewordene Männertraum, so rein vom Aussehen. Klar, sie hat mich benutzt, aber hey, sie gehört zu der Art und Frauen, von denen man sich gerne benutzen lässt."

"Und ich fing wirklich gerade an, dich zu mögen", sagte Ginny kopfschüttelnd.

"Das war in der vierten Klasse, da ist dir der Charakter eher sekundär wichtig, versteht ihr?"

"Nein", sagten Ginny und Hermine gleichzeitig.

"Tut mir leid, dass du sie küssen musstest", wandte Ed sich an Hermine.

"Tut mir auch leid, dass Ron dich geküsst hat", gab Hermine zu.

Eine Pause entstand.

"Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, schieb ich alles einfach auf die Kleine hier", grinste Ed und nickte Ginny zu.

"Du fieser Hulk", grummelte Ginny und bewarf Ed mit einer Erbse, die sie aus einer kleinen Schüssel zu ihrer Rechten fischte. "Ich bin nicht klein!"

"Dann eben halbwüchsig."

Ginny griff sich die Schüssel und ehe Ed sich bewegen konnte, hatte sie die volle Schüssel Erbsen über seinem Kopf ausgeleert.

Hermine und Ginny lachten laut.

"Na warte!"

Das laute Lachen am Ende des Gryffindortisches brachte viele Schüler dazu, in ihre Richtung zu starren, doch ihnen war es egal. Nicht einmal als Professor McGonagall sie dazu aufforderte, nicht zur Abendunterhaltung der gesamten Großen Halle zu mutieren, nahmen sich die drei ein wenig zurück. Wäre McGonagall nicht kurz darauf an ihren Tisch gekommen, hätten Ed und Ginny mit Sicherheit eine Essenschlacht angezettelt, doch die schmalen Lippen und der strenge Gesichtsausdruck von Minerva McGonagall verhinderten das Schlimmste.

"Ich hab eine Erbse im Ausschnitt", sagte Ed, als sie sich schließlich wieder beruhigt hatten. "Letzte Chance für euch, sonst hol ich sie selbst raus", grinste er schelmisch.

"Bloß nicht!", sagte Hermine eilig.

"Kein Problem", kam es von Ginny und sie beförderte die verunglückte Erbse mit einem beherzten Griff in Eds geliehenen Ausschnitt wieder zurück auf einen Teller. Ed blickte sie enttäuscht an.

"Ihr gönnt mir auch keinen Spaß", sagte er mit einem, wie er hoffte, mitleidigen Blick.

"Erinner du dich besser an die Regeln, an Stelle von Spaß", erinnerte ihn Hermine streng.

"Ach komm schon, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du den gesamten Tag über nicht einmal etwas Spaß hattest."

"Darum ging es jetzt nicht", wich ihm Hermine ertappt aus.

"Oho!", machte Ed und richtete sich auf. "Wir hören", forderte er sie auf.

Was Hermine als nächstes tat, ließ ihn ein wenig stutzen. Sie stand auf, wühlte in einer ihrer Taschen und förderte ein kleines Taschenbuch zutage. Mit einer grottenschlechten Schauspielerstimme sagte sie laut: "Ach ja, das habe ich fast vergessen, hier Hermine, du hast da vorhin ein Buch von dir verloren."

Einige am Gryffindortisch blickten sie verwundert an, der Rest der Halle schien an dem Schauspiel nicht interessiert zu sein. Sie drückte Ed das kleine Buch in die Hand und er folgte ihrem Blick. Er stoppte bei Fred und George Weasley und ihm schwante Ungutes. Weil Hermine nichts mehr sagte, sondern ihn nur schweigend beobachtete, blätterte Ed in dem Buch.

BOOM!

Ein Knall wie von einer Gewehrkugel ließ jeden in der Großen Halle vor Schreck zusammenfahren, viele pressten sich die Hände auf die Ohren, und Ed saß, von einer dichten schwarzen Wolke umhüllt, auf seinem Platz, das zerfledderte Buch in den Händen, während sein Herz an einem Marathon teilzunehmen schien.

"Was zur Hölle", stammelte er, als sich der Rauch gelöst hatte. Papierschnipsel rieselten auf ihn hinab.

Lautes Gelächter erfüllte die Halle und mit wütendem Blick marschierte Professor McGonagall erneut auf die drei zu. Ginny war erschrocken von ihrem Platz auf den Boden geplumpst und krümmte sich nun vor lachen. Ed warf einen Blick zu Hermine, die sich vor lauter Lachen schüttelte, er hatte sie noch nie so lachen gesehen.

"Was ist los? Warum lacht ihr so?", fragte Ed verwirrt und betastete zaghaft sein Gesicht. Nase, Mund, Ohren, alles schien noch dran zu sein. Er fühlte seine Augenbrauen ebenso, wie den Rest seiner - zugegeben immer noch geliehenen - Haare und auch sonst schien alles wie vorher zu sein. Auf seinen Schultern und in seinem Schoß hatten sich überall weiße und verkohlte Schnipsel des Buches verteilt. Er bemerkte, wie seine Hände zitterten.

"WAS ZUM TEUFEL SOLLTE DAS?", schrie Professor McGonagall laut und richtete sich in voller Größe vor Hermine auf, die in diesem Moment schlagartig aufhörte zu lachen. Doch es waren Fred und George, die ihr die Frage beantworteten.

"Ein Knallbuch, der perfekte Streberschocker", sagte Fred feixend.

"Nur sieben Sickel das Stück, jagt jedem übereifrigen Streberling den Schock seines Lebens ein!", erklärte George weiter, mit so lauter Stimme, dass es die ganze Halle hörte.

"Genau", stimmte Fred ihm zu, "damit sie sich wieder auf die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens fokussieren können."

"Auch, wenn wir am Effekt wohl noch einmal arbeiten müssen", sagte George und kratzte sich am Kinn.

"Ja, stimmt, da fehlt noch irgendwas, aber bunt gefärbte Haare sind langweilig."

"Dann ist das Ihr Werk, Mister Weasley?", unterbrach Professor McGonagall die Zwillinge. Scheinbar hatten Fred und George den Ernst der Lage nicht erkannt, denn Ed blickte bange auf den schmalen Strich, der wenige Minuten zuvor noch McGonagalls Lippen gewesen waren. Erkannten sie nicht, dass die Verwandlungslehrerin aus den beiden gleich ebenfalls zerfledderte Knallbücher machen würde?

"Selbstverständlich", sagte George stolz, "Ab sofort erhältlich bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze!", rief er laut in die Halle hinein.

"Fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", donnerte McGonagall wütend, "weil sie das Abendessen gestört haben und zwei Wochen Nachsitzen für den ohrenbetäubenden Krach, den Ihr Unfug verursacht hat. Wir könnten alle taub sein, Sie zwei Knallköpfe! Sie melden sich nach dem Abendessen bei mir, dann teile ich Ihnen die Termine für Ihr Nachsitzen mit."

Sie bedachte beide noch einmal mit einem wutschäumenden Blick, dann rauschte sie ab zum Tisch der Lehrer.

"Und du hast behauptet, wir kriegen wahrscheinlich vier Wochen Nachsitzen", sagte George und schien keineswegs zu bereuen, eben fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor verursacht zu haben.

"Ja, Schätzfragen sind eher nicht so mein Ding, Bruderherz", sagte Fred leichthin. "Danke, Ed, dass du für uns das Buch getestet hast, ich geb dir die zwanzig Sickel später."

"Sorry, Hermine, für den Schreck, aber du warst die perfekte Testperson", wandte sich George entschuldigend an Ed, der immer noch völlig verdattert das zerfledderte Buch in der Hand hielt.

"Ja, kein Problem", hauchte Ed mit Hermines hoher Stimme.

Die zwei setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze und Ed musterte mit zittrigen Händen und Beinen, Hermine, die sich ebenfalls wieder gesetzt hatte.

"Irre", sagte er matt.

"Eigentlich fand ich die Idee mit diesem Buch langweilig, aber ich denke, ich habe mich geirrt. Dein Gesichtsausdruck war es einfach Wert, auch wenn mich die ganze Schule jetzt noch schräger anschauen wird, als vorher", sagte Hermine und lächelte verschmitzt. "Die Oberstreberin wird von einem ihrer besten Freunde, einem Buch, fast zu Tode erschreckt, oh ja, das wird Gerede und Getuschel geben."

"Hermine", sagte Ginny leise, "bist du wirklich die Hermine, die ich kenne?"

"Ja, ich geb zu, das war ein wenig primitiv, aber den Spaß war es trotzdem Wert", gab sie lächelnd zurück.

"Jetzt hast du es kapiert", sagte Ed, immer noch mit hoher Stimme. Ginny und Hermine sahen ihn fragend an. "Es ist primitiv, aber den Spaß trotzdem Wert", wiederholte Ed, "kommt schon, Allisson Devour, ihr erinnert euch?"

"Du bist echt ein Knallkopf", meinte Ginny augenrollend.

"Und so jemanden lasse ich einen Tag lang mein Gehirn lang spazieren gehen", sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

Die nachfolgenden Minuten konzentrierten sich die drei sowie der Rest der Halle dann wieder auf das Abendessen und es kam zu keinen explodierenden Zwischenfällen. Ed sorgte dafür, dass Hermines persönlicher Rekord im Pommes und Hähnchenessen vernichtend geschlagen wurde und Ginny musste, als der Nachtisch erschien, ihre Rache für die Erbsen hinnehmen, denn Ed schaffte es irgendwie, dass die Sahnetorte direkt auf ihrem Schoß landete und auf dem Weg dahin überall Sahne auf ihrer Kleidung verteilte. Er beteuerte immer wieder, dass er es nicht mit Absicht getan habe, doch Ginny nahm es ihm nicht ab und so endete schließlich das kleine Schüsselchen Karamellsoße auf Eds weißem Oberteil, was wiederum Hermine nicht gut fand und es zum Anlass nahm, Ginny mit blutroten Kirschen zu bewerfen. Man könnte also sagen, dass die vorher geplante Essenschlacht doch noch ihr Stelldichein feiern durfte.

Ihr kleines Gerangel blieb bis zum Erscheinen von Ron relativ ungestört, als er sie erblickte, setzte er sich so weit es ging, von ihnen weg, warf aber immer wieder vernichtende Blicke zu Hermine hinüber. Denn Ron wusste schließlich nicht, dass die Hermine, die er heute geküsst hatte und die eben mit diesem Ed und Ginny rumalberte, in Wirklichkeit eben dieser Ed war und so die eifersüchtigen Blicke nicht ihr richtiges Ziel trafen. Und weil Ed die Blicke Rons mit jedem weiteren unangenehmer wurden, drängte er Hermine und Ginny dazu, die Große Halle schleunigst wieder zu verlassen, auch wenn der so begehrte Nachtisch noch längst nicht vollständig verputzt war.

"Hast du gesehen, wie er versucht hat, mich mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten, an Ginny gewandt.

"Sah ziemlich verärgert aus, der Gute", meinte Ginny.

"Ich habe Ron noch nie so hasserfüllt gucken sehen", sagte Hermine etwas entsetzt.

"Wenn er wüsste, dass er seine große Liebe grad versucht hat, mit Blicken umzubringen", sagte Ed.

"Das ist nicht lustig!"

"Klang das, als wollte ich Witze machen?"

"Schon irgendwie."

"Dann achte beim nächsten Mal besser auf die Betonung."

"Werd ich."

"Gut."

"Ja."

"Könnt ihr zwei jetzt mal damit aufhören?", sagte Hermine zischend.

"Was denn?", fragten sie im Chor.

"Schon gut. Wie spät ist es?"

"Gleich nach acht", antwortete Ginny mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr.

"Wann endet unser Rollentausch nochmal?"

"Um Punkt zehn Uhr."

"Das bedeutet, du musst für mich den Kontrollgang erledigen", wandte sich Hermine Ed zu.

"Kontrollgang?", fragte er ahnungslos.

"Der Vertrauensschüler, wir müssen nach dem Abendessen immer noch einen Kontrollgang durch das Schloss machen", erklärte sie.

"Aha."

"Du kannst mit mir mitkommen", meinte Ginny. "Dann kannst du auch nichts anstellen." Den letzten Satz richtete sie mehr an Hermine als an Ed.

"Ach stimmt, bist ja mit diesem Schuljahr eine kleine Autoritätsperson geworden", lächelte Ed.

"Glaubst du's, Hermine, er lernt es einfach nicht", sagte Ginny mit finsterem Blick und dann boxte sie Ed so fest gegen den Oberarm, dass ihm eine Träne in die Augen schoss. "Ich bin nicht klein!"

Hermine kicherte. Hermine hatte Glück, dass sie Hermine war, fand Ed, denn niemandem sonst würde er gestatten, in seiner Selbst zu kichern.

"In Ordnung, dann passt du auf, dass er nichts falsch macht und wirklich nur den Kontrollgang erledigt und ich nutze die letzten Stunden als Siebtklässler für ein wenig Lektüre. Fällt mir schwer das zuzugeben, aber du hast wirklich tolle Bücher", sagte Hermine schwungvoll.

"Woher weißt du, was für Bücher ich habe?"

"Oh bitte, glaubst du, nachdem ich dich aus unserem Schlafsaal hab kommen sehen, habe ich mich nicht revanchiert?"

"Aber wann denn? Nachdem du mich gesehen hattest, bist du gleich darauf zum Koboldsteinclub gegangen und danach bist du gleich in die Große Halle."

Hermine wurde rot.

"HA! Gibt's nicht... Du warst vorher schon da drin!"

Ginny kicherte und auch Ed fand es eher amüsant.

"Und wenn schon", murmelte Hermine verlegen.

"Macht nichts", grinste Ed und bedankte sich im Stillen bei sich selbst, nie auch nur irgendetwas zu seinen Gefühlen für Hermine aufgezeichnet zu haben. Tagebücher waren was für Leute, die scharf drauf waren, dass jemand anderer sie irgendwann heimlich las und Leute, die in ihrer Verliebtheit im Unterricht Herzchen mit dem Namen der oder dem Angehimmelten kritzelten, waren etwas für liebestrunkene Schwachköpfe.

"Um neun den letzten Trank, dann ist das alles vorbei", lenkte Hermine vom Thema ab.

Ginny und Ed nickten.

"Wir treffen uns in dem verlassenen Klassenzimmer, auf dem Gang zum Gemeinschaftsraum, in Ordnung?"

"Alles klar", erwiderten Ginny und Ed einstimmig. "Bis dann."

Hermine stieg die Treppe hinauf und Ed sah seinem eigentlichen Ich schweigend nach, bis Hermine ganz verschwunden war.

"Dann lass uns mal Gassiegehen, mein kleiner Wachhund", grinste Ed und trat vorsorglich einen Schritt beiseite, um Ginnys Händen auszuweichen.

"Käme es nicht von dir, hätte das sogar ganz süß geklungen", antwortete sie und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

"Wie lang müsst ihr euren allabendlichen Streifzug machen?"

"Och, das ist meist verschieden, aber ich seh zu, dass ich spätestens nach halb zehn wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum bin."

"Angst im Dunkeln?"

"Eher vor dunklen Gestalten", murmelte Ginny. "Lass uns losgehen, ich fang für gewöhnlich gleich im ersten Stock an, den Kerker übernehmen die Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins, also können wir uns den sparen."

"Das nenne ich Glück."

Ginny ging voraus und Ed folgte ihr stumm die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Der Korridor war wie leergefegt und die verschiedenen Rüstungen an den Wänden erinnerten Ed viel eher an ein Museum als an eine Schule. Einige Bewohner der Porträts schliefen sogar schon oder folgten ihm mit neugierigem Blick, als könnten sie sehen, dass dieses Mädchen in Wirklichkeit gar keines war. Ed und Ginny hatten etwa fünfzehn Schritte getan, als jemand sich den Bauch haltend an ihnen vorbeistürmte. Eds Augen folgten langem schwarzen Haar, Ginny und er wechselten kurz einen stummen Blick, dann rannten sie hinterher. Doch ein Sprint war gar nicht nötig, denn im nächsten Moment stoppte das Mädchen abrupt und beugte sich vorn über. Ed ahnte, was folgen würde und schloss die Augen. Ein lautes Würgen, dass seinen Magen dazu aufforderte, ebenfalls ein solches Geräusch von sich zu geben, dröhnte laut hallend durch den Korridor.

"Igitt", murmelte Ginny.

"Die hat da jetzt nicht wirklich hingekotzt?", fragte Ed und mühte sich, es ihr nicht gleichzutun.

Ginny eilte auf das Mädchen zu und auch Ed überwand sich.

"Merlin, was ist los? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Ginny das Mädchen besorgt. Sie keuchte und atmete flach.

_'Was für eine Frage'_, dachte Ed.

"Mir war plötzlich so übel", sagte das Mädchen schwach und rang nach Luft, "habe es nicht mehr zum Klo geschafft."

"Aber sonst bist du in Ordnung?"

"Denk schon, sicher nur was Falsches gegessen", murmelte sie. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich und ihre Hände zitterten ein wenig.

"Hier", Ed hatte ein Taschentuch hervorgekramt und hielt es dem Mädchen hin. Sie nahm es dankbar und wische sich den Mund ab.

"Ratzeputz!", sagte Ginny laut und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf den Fleck Erbrochenes. Ed dankte ihr im Stillen.

"Was machst du um diese Uhrzeit noch auf den Gängen?"

"Wir hatten Zaubertranknachhilfe bei Cho Chang und es hat etwas länger gedauert, ich war noch in der Küche, weil wir das Abendessen verpasst haben."

"Sollen wir dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten? Oder in den Krankenflügel?", fragte Ginny fürsorglich.

"Nein, nein, ich schaff es allein, ich geh dann gleich ins Bett."

"Sicher?"

"Ja, wirklich."

Mit einem eher unwohlen Gefühl ließen Ed und Ginny das Mädchen schließlich allein gehen, nachdem wieder etwas Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurückgekehrt war.

"Erlebst du sowas öfter?"

"Nein, das war eine Premiere."

"Mir ist schlecht."

"Dir auch?"

Sie grinsten sich schief an. Schnell waren sie sich einig, diesen Gang wieder zu verlassen, denn obwohl Ginny die unschöne Pfütze Last-Minute-Abendbrot weggezaubert hatte, schien der Geruch sich in der Luft hartnäckig zu behaupten. So stiegen sie die Treppen in den zweiten Stock hinauf und Ed versprühte mit seinem Zauberstab einen etwas zu penetrant geratenen Blumenwiesenduft. Sie schlenderten schweigend den Gang entlang und Ginny entzündete immer mal wieder ein paar der großen Kerzen und Fackeln, die an den Wänden hingen. Normalerweise erledigten die Hauselfen oder ein Zauber diese Arbeit, doch Ed vermutete, dass Peeves eines seiner seltsamen Hobbys ausgelebt und viele davon einfach wieder ausgeblasen hatte. Sie bogen um eine Ecke und der Gang wurde düster.

"Kann sowas nicht Filch erledigen? Oder musst du jetzt wirklich jedes einzelne Licht wieder anzünden, das Peeves wahrscheinlich gelöscht hat?"

"Das gehört halt zum Job eines Vertrauensschülers dazu", sagte Ginny schulterzuckend und schwang ihren Zauberstab.

"Genauso, wie anderen die Kotze wegmachen", sagte er leise. "Glaub nicht, dass mir das gefallen würde", murmelte er.

"Das hat McGonagall wahrscheinlich in deinem fünften Jahr auch gedacht, als es darum ging, die Vertrauensschüler auszuwählen und sie deinen Namen las."

"Ich frag mich, wie du es dann geschafft hast, dieses Abzeichen abzustauben."

"Wieso? Ich bin die nahezu perfekte Vertrauensschülerin, wenn man mir nicht vertrauen kann, wem sonst?" Ginny klimperte mit den Wimpern.

"Gut, dass das nur eine rethorische Frage war", schmunzelte Ed.

"Dir fällt nämlich auch niemand sonst ein", grinste Ginny überlegen.

"Okay, die Runde geht an dich, Kleines."

Ginny stoppte.

"Kennst du eigentlich schon meinen Flederwichtfluch?", fragte sie ihn angriffslustig und hielt ihm ihren Zauberstab drohend entgegen.

"Das würdest du nicht tun."

"Du ahnst nicht, was ich alles tun würde."

"Iss mal wieder was Saures, das macht lustig, dann verstehst du auch wieder ein bisschen Spaß."

"Ich bin nicht klein", sagte Ginny zähneknirschend. "Merk dir das endlich!"

"Schon gut, kein Grund gleich mit den Zähnen zu fletschen, rothaariger Aufpasswauwau", sagte Ed entschuldigend und tätschelte Ginnys rotes Haar.

"Blödmann", sagte sie augenrollend, schien aber zu schmunzeln.

Sie setzten ihren Wachgang fort und liefen den im Halbdunkel liegenden Korridor weiter entlang. Ed fand es sterbens langweilig, denn scheinbar hielten sich heute alle Schüler an die Ruhezeiten, statt heimlich in irgendwelchen Ecken zu hocken und zu knutschen oder einer Rüstung den Arm zu klauen. Nicht einmal irgendwelche Zweitklässler versuchten, sich heimlich in die Bibliothek zu schleichen, um der verbotenen Abteilung einen Besuch abstatten zu können. Sie erreichten den zweiten Stock, den sie heute nach Eds Geschmack viel zu häufig schon besucht hatten, und schlenderten in die Nähe des Klos der Maulenden Myrte. Ginny lief zielstrebig auf das Ende des Ganges zu und Ed witterte ein wenig mehr Abwechslung.

"Du willst da jetzt nicht wirklich weitergehen", sagte Ed und deutete auf die vor ihnen liegende Ecke des Korridors.

"Wieso nicht?"

"Komm schon, jeder kennt die Ecke da hinten."

"Was soll damit sein?"

"Ginny, das ist Lovers Corner", sagte Ed mit bedeutungsschwangerem Blick.

Sie kicherte.

"Was ist das?"

"Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, du hast davon noch nicht gehört", fragte Ed sie milde überrascht.

"Glaub nicht, nein."

"Das ist _die _Ecke zum Knutschen schlechthin. Vielleicht auch nicht nur, wer weiß das schon..."

"So ein Schwachsinn!"

"Wenn ich's dir doch sage! Du wirst dort nie erwischt, weil selbst die Lehrer wissen, was dort abgeht, da wollen sie nicht hin", sagte Ed weise.

"Ich habe lange nicht mehr so einen Käse gehört", meinte Ginny schnaubend und lief den Gang weiter entlang. Ed folgte ihr.

Sie näherten sich der Biegung des Korridores und Ed lauschte angestrengt. Irgendwoher drang ein schlabberndes, schmatzendes Geräusch und wenn er genau hinhörte, konnte er leises Geflüster hören. Ginny blieb abrupt stehen und Ed prallte in sie hinein.

"Uff!"

"Pass doch auf", zischte Ginny. "Hörst du das?", wisperte sie.

Es schmatzte erneut sehr deutlich hörbar.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, was da abgeht", flüsterte er zurück.

Ginny zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte "Lumos!" und der Gang erhellte sich. Stille trat ein und das eben noch zu hörende Flüstern erstarb. Sie sahen sich für einen Moment lang stumm an, dann machte Ginny einen Schritt vorwärts und blickte um die Ecke. Ed folgte ihr hastig.

Das Licht des Zauberstabes fiel das Ende des Korridors hinab und erhellte ihn sperrlich. Dann leuchtete Ginny die Nische an der linken Wand aus und Ed zog laut hörbar die Luft ein, als er erkannte, wer da in der Nische hockte.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, vielleicht nicht ganz so spektakulär und wieder ein eher fieser Cliff, mich würde interessieren, wen ihr in der Nische vermutet. :-) Wahrscheinlich ist es ZU offensichtlich *g* Wie auch immer, wir lesen uns nächste Woche wieder ;-)<em>


	7. Der richtige Augenblick

_Es ist soweit, das letzte Kapitel. Ich spar mir großes Geblubber und wünsche euch einfach noch ein letztes Mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Im letzten Kapitel "<strong>**Lover's Corner"**_

Sie näherten sich der Biegung des Korridores und Ed lauschte angestrengt. Irgendwoher drang ein schlabberndes, schmatzendes Geräusch und wenn er genau hinhörte, konnte er leises Geflüster hören. Ginny blieb abrupt stehen und Ed prallte in sie hinein.

"Uff!"

"Pass doch auf", zischte Ginny. "Hörst du das?", wisperte sie.

Es schmatzte erneut sehr deutlich hörbar.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, was da abgeht", flüsterte er zurück.

Ginny zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte "Lumos!" und der Gang erhellte sich. Stille trat ein und das eben noch zu hörende Flüstern erstarb. Sie sahen sich für einen Moment lang stumm an, dann machte Ginny einen Schritt vorwärts und blickte um die Ecke. Ed folgte ihr hastig.

Das Licht des Zauberstabes fiel das Ende des Korridors hinab und erhellte ihn sperrlich. Dann leuchtete Ginny die Nische an der linken Wand aus und Ed zog laut hörbar die Luft ein, als er erkannte, wer da in der Nische hockte.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 7. Der richtige Augenblick<strong>

"Heiliger Hyppogreif", murmelte Ginny.

"Allisson?"

"Her-Hermine!"

"Ron?"

Ed konnte es nicht fassen. Da vor ihm auf dem kalten Fußboden hockte Allisson Devour, das blonde Haar vollkommen durcheinander geraten, und halb auf ihr sitzend Ron Weasley, dessen rotes Haar ebenfalls in alle Richtungen abstand. Sein Hemd war zur Hälfte aufgeknöpft und Ed konnte Allisson gerade dabei beobachten, wie sie hastig den Knopf ihrer Hose zumachte.

"Was zur Hölle tust du hier?", fragte Ginny zornig und wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab in Rons Richtung, der daraufhin grellgelbe Funken ausstieß.

"Ich-äh, also", stotterte Ron und blickte panisch abwechselnd auf sie und Ed, den er für Hermine hielt.

Allisson erhob sich und ordnete ihre Haarmähne, während Ron immer noch auf dem Boden hockte.

"Das ist nicht... Also... Nicht wonach es aussieht", stammelte Ron an Ed gewandt.

"Also wenn es nicht das ist, wonach es aussieht, habt ihr aber was vollkommen Neues erfunden."

"Ich verschwinde dann mal", sagte Allisson und warf ihnen einen arroganten Blick zu, als wäre überhaupt nichts dabei, wild knutschend mit einem Jungen in einer dunklen Nische erwischt zu werden. Ohne einen Blick zurück auf Ron zu richten, zog sie von dannen.

"Du bist so ein Heuchler", sagte Ginny anklagend. "Erst bedrängst du Hermine und zwingst ihr einen tölpelhaften Kuss auf und weil du die Abfuhr nicht verträgst, triffst du dich mit der größten Schlampe der Schule noch am selben Abend in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke." Ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter.

"So war das nicht", versuchte sich Ron herauszureden, allerdings schienen ihm im Moment noch keine Argumente einzufallen, die das Gegenteil erklärten.

"Größte Schlampe der Schule?", wiederholte Ed langsam und sah Ginny ein wenig entrüstet an.

"Halt du dich da raus!", fuhr sie ihn an.

"Ich... Das... Was schnüffelst du hier eigentlich rum?"

"Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin, Ron, es ist meine Aufgabe, hier lang zu gehen!", antwortete Ginny zornig.

"Was geht dich an, was ich treibe?", sagte Ron nun ebenfalls wütend.

"Oh, wenn du dich das endlich mal selbst fragen würdest! Ich bin deine Schwester! Und Hermine ist eine meiner besten Freundinnen, wie kannst du erst so eine Show abziehen und dann mit der erstbesten gleich wieder rummachen?"

"Das war nicht-"

"Hör auf mit dem Mist! Verhalte dich wenigstens einmal deinem Alter entsprechend und steh zu deinem Schwachsinn!"

"Aber das hab ich doch!", brüllte Ron laut und Ed wich automatisch einen kleinen Schritt zurück. "Ich hab Hermine gestanden, dass ich sie liebe, aber sie ignoriert mich lieber, sie interessiert es nicht, was ich fühle!"

"Ähm, also das stimmt so sicher nicht", wandte Ed ein, doch keiner der beiden Weasleys schien ihn zu hören.

"Und weil du die erste Abfuhr deines Lebens nicht verträgst, gibst du dich mit so einer, so einer", Ginny schienen zum ersten Mal, seit Ed sie kannte, die Worte zu fehlen, "so einer jämmerlichen Person ab und lässt dich von ihr trösten? Das ist kindisch und erbärmlich Ron!"

Ed verstand nicht wirklich, warum Ginny sich so aufregte und eigentlich war ihm die Entdeckung von Allisson und Ron keinen so großen Streit Wert, doch scheinbar musste das unter Geschwistern ein wenig anders laufen. Und weil Ron zu einer lautstarken Antwort ansetzte und Ginnys Zauberstab dabei erneut knisternde Funken ausspie, entschied Ed für sich, die beiden erstmal allein zu lassen. Nachher würde Ginny noch auf die Idee kommen, ihren Flederwichtfluch doch auszuprobieren... Aber sein Entschluss wurde von Ginny durchkreuzt, denn die packte ihn plötzlich mit eisernem Griff am Handgelenk und zog ihn von Ron weg, dessen Gesicht tiefrot glühte vor lauter Zorn.

"Wir gehen", sagte Ginny kurz angebunden.

"Kein Mord?", flüsterte Ed.

"Später", antwortete Ginny zähneknirschend. "Bibliothek!", befahl sie und zog Ed weiter den Gang entlang. Als sie beide genügend Abstand zu Ron erreicht hatten, getraute sich Ed wieder zu sprechen.

"Hätte dir das nicht zugetraut, aber kannst du bitte meinen Arm loslassen? Er fällt mir sonst ab."

"Was? Oh, tut mir leid", sagte sie und ließ Eds Arm auf der Stelle los. "Oh, ich bring ihn um, ich bring ihn um!"

"Was dagegen, wenn du das erst tust, wenn ich weg bin? Bin nicht so scharf darauf, als Zeuge vor dem Zaubergamot auszusagen."

"Lass das!", zischte sie wütend.

"Was?"

"Deine böden Witzchen, mir ist jetzt nicht nach Witzen."

"Ich weiß gar nicht wo dein Problem ist."

_'Fehler! FEHLER!'_, dachte Ed alarmiert, denn Ginnys Blick wurde mörderisch.

"WO MEIN PROBLEM IST?", schrie sie schrill. Ed schluckte.

"Ja", hauchte Ed vorsichtig.

"Ich habe meinen Bruder mit irgendeinem Flittchen erwischt, DAS ist mein Problem!"

"Und weshalb bringt dich das so in Rage?"

Ginny seufzte genervt.

"Du verstehst das nicht!"

"Eben", stimmte Ed ihr zu. "Also erklärs mir."

Sie murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches. Vielleicht war es ein Fluchen.

"Mir kommt es so vor, als hättest du nur einen Grund gesucht, deinen Bruder mal richtig zur Schnecke zu machen und ihn gerade gefunden."

Ginny blieb stehen. Obwohl sie kleiner als Hermine war, wirkte sie sehr bedrohlich mit ihrem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie das ist, mit sechs Brüdern aufzuwachsen, immer die Kleinste und das Nesthäkchen zu sein. Wenn dich deine Eltern nicht für voll nehmen und dir einer deiner Brüder ständig auf der Lauer liegt und den Aufpasser spielt."

"Nein, hab ich wohl nicht", gab Ed zu.

"Er hat mir bisher jede Beziehung zu einem Jungen auf Hogwarts kaputt gemacht! Immer musste er dafür sorgen, dass ich erwischt wurde, während ich jemanden küsste. Selbst wenn ich nur Händchen haltend über das Schlossgelände spaziere, lauert er mir auf und führt sich wie ein Idiot auf. Kein Junge will etwas mit einem Mädchen zutun haben, dessen Bruder sich wie ein Urmensch aufführt und jeden verhexen will, der seine _kleine _Schwester auch nur mit den Fingerspitzen berührt. Und dann macht er selber so einen Scheiß, mit dieser, dieser-"

"Person?", flüsterte Ed kaum hörbar.

"Schlampe! Und das beste daran ist, er macht sich vorher total zum Affen und sagt, wie sehr er doch Hermine liebt, so ein verdammter Heuchler! Hauptsache er hat seinen Spaß, wie es mir geht, ist ihm dabei doch scheißegal!"

Ed sah sie an, in ihren Augen erkannte er ein feuchtes Glitzern, ihre Wangen waren zorngerötet und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte nun einfach elend. Er war vielleicht nicht der beste, wenn es darum ging, anderen Leuten einen Rat zu geben, er wusste aber immer, wann es Zeit war, ein Mädchen in die Arme zu nehmen. Kommentarlos drückte er Ginny an sich und sie wehrte sich nicht. Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur so da. Sie schniefte in das Schweigen hinein und Ed starrte auf ihren roten Haarschopf. Wie lange sie so da standen, konnte er nicht sagen, er war aber froh, dass jetzt kein Schüler oder Lehrer den Gang entlang kam.

"Wenn ich so einen Bruder hätte, wäre ich ebenso sauer", sprach Ed sehr leise.

"Siehst du", sagte Ginny und klang etwas verschnupft. Ein paar Tränen hatten nun doch den Weg ihre Wangen hinab gefunden. "Merlin, das ist echt peinlich, jetzt heul ich dich hier mit meinem kleine Schwesterkram voll", murmelte sie leise und drückte sich von Ed weg.

"Noch bin ich Hermine, und als eine deiner besten Freundinnen gehören solche Sachen bestimmt zum Job", lächelte Ed und Ginny erwiderte sein Lächeln.

"Wenn du nicht so oft so ein Blödmann wärst, dann könnte ich dich echt mögen."

"Ja, ich mache es einem schon nicht leicht", grinste Ed. "Also geht's wieder? Alles wieder gut?"

"Denk schon", sagte Ginny und wischte sich eine letzte Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

"Zur Bibliothek wolltest du vorhin?", nahm Ed den Faden wieder auf.

"Ja, aber wir gehen besser hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, lohnt sich nicht mehr, es ist gleich zehn."

Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, während sie die Treppen hinauf stiegen. Im Schloss war es still und das einzige zu hörende Geräusch waren ihre leisen Schritte und das Rascheln ihrer Umhänge. Unterwegs trafen sie auf Professor McGonagall, doch sie wünschte ihnen nur eine gute Nacht und verschwand dann wieder.

"Dieses Abzeichen hat wohl doch Vorteile", unterbrach Ed das Schweigen. "Sonst hast du zu dieser Uhrzeit einen Punktabzug von ihr sicher, aber mit diesem schicken V auf der Brust lächelt sie dich einfach an und du kannst tun was du willst."

"Mmh", machte Ginny schlicht.

"Komm schon, Rotschopf, zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Das mit deinem Bruder kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin. Wär doch gelacht, wenn wir die jüngste der Weasleys nicht irgendwo heimlich ihre Küsse verteilen lassen könnten, ohne dass ihr Wasserkopf von einem Bruder dazwischen funkt." Ed legte aufmunternd einen Arm um Ginnys Schultern und gemeinsam gingen sie den Gang zum verlassenen Klassenzimmer entlang.

Vor der Tür angekommen nahm Ed seinen Arm von ihr und beide sahen sich an. Ginny lächelte.

"War das ein Versprechen?", fragte sie.

"Von mir aus", antwortete Ed und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie blickten sich einen Moment lang in die Augen, das Braun in ihnen war ein wenig dunkler als das von Hermine.

"Ich komm nicht mit rein", sagte sie nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens, der immer länger und länger zu werden schien, und blickte zu Boden, dann wies sie mit der Hand auf die Tür zum Klassenzimmer. "Viel Glück und versau's nicht, mein Bruder hatte seine Chance."

Klang sie enttäuscht? Wohl kaum...

"Wa-", setzte Ed an, doch Ginny lächelte nur matt und ging dann davon zum Porträt der Fetten Dame.

Ed sah ihr mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend nach, das rote Haar glänzte selbst in der Dunkelheit noch deutlich sichtbar. Er wartete, bis er Ginny nicht mehr sehen konnte, dann drückte er die Türklinke hinunter und betrat das Klassenzimmer.

Hermine saß in der zweiten Bankreihe, einen Platz hinter dem, wo zuvor schon Ginny und er gesessen hatten, den Kopf in eines von Eds Schulbüchern vertieft. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Ed das Zimmer betreten hatte. Er musterte sie aufmerksam. Eds Schuhe lagen vor dem Tisch, sie hatte sie ausgezogen, denn der Vielsafttrank hatte bei ihr bereits seine Wirkung verloren. Ihr Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht und der viel zu große Umhang hing lasch über dem Stuhl. Ed konnte sie leise atmen hören und ihr Zeigefinger strich langsam die Zeilen des Buches entlang und er folgte ihm mit den Augen. Wie lange Ed sie beobachtete, wusste er nicht, doch als schließlich auch bei ihm die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ, musste er sich bemerkbar machen. Als Ed eilig seine Schuhe auszog, denn sie würden nach der Rückverwandlung schrecklich eng sein, sah Hermine etwas erschrocken zu ihm auf.

"Oh, du bist es", sagte sie ein wenig nervös und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Ja."

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann spürte Ed, wie sein Körper sich streckte und seine Arme und Beine länger wurden. Die langen Haare wurden kürzer und die Schuluniform, die er trug, spannte sich. Ein Augenzwinkern später war Charles "Ed" Sutherland wieder der echte Charles und nicht mehr Hermine Granger.

"Das sieht wirklich gruslig aus", sagte Hermine und verzog das Gesicht.

"Fühlt sich auch echt gruslig an", gab Ed zu. Er setzte sich auf den Platz neben Hermine und besah sich seinen zurückgewonnenen Körper.

"Es ist toll, wieder man selbst zu sein, oder?"

"Na ja, irgendwie", Ed blickte an sich hinunter, "fehlt mir da was, hätte mich dran gewöhnen können." Er grinste und auch Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen.

Ein peinliches Schweigen trat ein.

"Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so kompliziert sein kann, eine Frau zu sein", unterbrach Ed es schließlich.

"Als Mann ist es nicht wirklich einfacher", erwiderte Hermine.

"Und wer hat nun gewonnen?"

"Keiner, wir sind wohl einfach nur zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass es niemand leichter hat, oder?"

"Stimmt, ob mit oder ohne Brüste."

Wieder trat Stille ein.

"Was war das Verrückteste, dass du heute erlebt hast?", fragte ihn Hermine.

"Mich hat Ron Weasley geküsst, hallo? Das beantwortet wirklich alles!"

"Stimmt", schmunzelte Hermine, "aber Allisson Devour ist auch nicht ohne."

"Zumindest kannten sich unsere Lippen schon", murmelte Ed.

"Das ist eklig."

"Also, was war für dich das Verrückteste?", lenkte Ed ab, er wollte nicht unbedingt weiter über Allisson sprechen, zumindest nicht mit Hermine oder einem anderen Mädchen.

"In euren Schlafsaal zu gehen und Fred und George in Unterwäsche sich mit Juckszauberstäben duellieren zu sehen", lachte Hermine.

"Ah, ja", winkte Ed ab, "hin und wieder passiert das schon, meistens aber tun sie das bekleidet."

"Du hast Unterhosen mit Herzchen drauf", sagte Hermine plötzlich.

"Oh nein! Du hast in meinem Koffer gewühlt?" In Ed kroch die Hitze seinen Körper hinauf.

"Nein", sagte Hermine in einem Ton, der deutlich sagte _Sowas würde ich nie tun!_ "Sie lagen in deinem Schrank, unter dem Regal mit den Büchern."

"Ich schwör dir, die habe ich noch nie getragen!"

Hermine kicherte.

"Wie du meinst", sagte sie immer noch leise kichernd.

"Du kannst mir ja dann ein schöneres Paar besorgen."

"Was soll das heißen?", fragte sie und das Kichern erstarb.

"Ich war auch in deinem Schlafsaal, weißt du noch?"

"Ich erinner mich dunkel, ja."

"Du bist jetzt um ein paar neue BH-Modelle nach neustem modischen Verlangen reicher und Lavender und Parvati sind schon ganz scharf darauf, mit dir in Hogsmeade noch mehr davon einzukaufen." Ed grinste breit und Hermine schien einfach nur sprachlos. "Die zwei haben echt Ahnung und waren voll bei der Sache, aber keine Sorge, _ich_ habe meine Sachen bei der kleinen Modenschau anbehalten."

"Oh, wie rücksichtsvoll von dir", stöhnte Hermine. "Du bist echt ein Schwein!", stellte sie dann fest.

"Nur ein Mann", gab Ed grinsend zurück.

"Erklär mir den Unterschied", antwortete sie trocken.

"Das ist leicht, denk nur mal an geringelt und nicht geringelt."

Beide lachten.

"Zu schade, dass ich dir den Gegenbeweis jetzt schuldig bleibe", sagte Hermine immer noch lachend.

"Du hast die Chance nicht genutzt, einmal in deinem Leben im Stehen zu pinkeln?"

_'Du Idiot, wieso fängst du jetzt vom Pinkeln an?'_

"Nein", antwortete ihm Hermine angeekelt. "Da bin ich ganz und gar nicht scharf drauf."

"War ja nur so ein Gedanke." '_Und ein ziemlich dämlicher'_, fügte Ed im Stillen hinzu.

"Was hast du Ron nun eigentlich gesagt? Muss ich irgendetwas für dich ausbaden?", sagte Hermine nach einer kleinen Pause und Ed war ihr Dankbar für den Themenwechsel.

"Oh, Ron... Na ja, als ich mit Ginny vorhin auf Rundgang war, haben wir etwas entdeckt, was sein Gewissen im Großen und Ganzen ein wenig ordnen sollte und vielleicht lässt er dann in Zukunft auch von dir wieder ab."

"Kannst du das bitte genauer erklären?", fragte sie fuchsig.

"Wir haben ihn mit Allisson in der Nische im zweiten Stock entdeckt."

"Lover's Corner?"

"Genau", sagte Ed und bewunderte Hermine im Stillen dafür, dass sie diese Ecke kannte, im Gegensatz zu Ginny, der Ed dies viel eher zugetraut hätte. "In eindeutiger Pose und mit viel Lippenstift im Gesicht."

"Oh", machte Hermine nur.

"Enttäuscht?", rutschte es Ed raus.

"Nein", gab sie kühl zurück. "Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Ron so etwas tut."

"Ja, Ginny war auch ziemlich aufgebracht."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen, hat sie ihn verhext?"

"Fast, aber eigentlich nur ein paar Funken versprüht."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Das muss sie sicher richtig wütend gemacht haben."

"Oh ja", stimmte ihr Ed langsam zu, während der zornige Blick vor seinem geistigen Auge noch einmal auftauchte. Ginny, die er vorhin in den Arm genommen hatte, während sie sich die Tränen wegdrückte. Er schob es beiseite.

"Es ist nicht leicht für sie, vor allem mit Ron."

"Ich weiß."

Hermine sah ihn fragend und auch ein wenig überrascht an.

"Sie hat mir ein bisschen was erzählt, ich wusste nicht, dass Ron so ein übertrieben großer Bruder ist."

"Das ist noch nett ausgedrückt. Hat sie wieder geweint?"

"Ja, ein bisschen, aber ich hab sie versucht zu trösten."

"Das war nett von dir", sagte Hermine und lächelte ihn an. Nach einer Weile sagte Hermine: "Du bist wirklich in Ordnung."

"Danke", antwortete er ein wenig verlegen.

"Es war gar nicht so schlimm, du zu sein. Wenn es sein müsste, könnte ich es bestimmt ein zweites Mal ertragen."

"Das war ein Kompliment, richtig?"

"Ja", lachte Hermine. "Du bist nicht so unbeliebt, wie ich es heute Morgen gesagt habe, tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so unfreundlich zu dir war."

"Ach, schon vergessen", sagte Ed und wischte es mit seinen Händen beiseite.

Sie lächelten sich an.

"Es war auch nicht so übel, Hermine zu sein. Die McGonagall scheint große Stücke auf dich zu halten, wenn du bei ihr sogar zu spät kommen darfst."

"Ach, bei Lehrern", tat Hermine es ab, "das ist nichts Besonderes." Ihr Blick trübte sich ein kleines bisschen.

"Finde ich schon, du ahnst gar nicht, wie abhängig deine Klasse von dir ist. Im Grunde ist es nicht nur dein ganzes Wissen, ich bin mir sicher da mögen dich viele mehr, als sie zugeben wollen." Ed bemerkte, dass er es schon wieder tat, er sprach, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken was es war, er plapperte einfach.

"Danke", murmelte Hermine schüchtern und ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa. "Wenn du, wie eben, öfter mal nachdenken würdest, bevor du drauf los plapperst, dann würden dir sicher auch andere Mädchen eine Chance geben und du müsstest dich nicht mit solchen Flittchen wie Allisson Devour abgeben."

_'Von wegen ohne nachzudenken, das war goldrichtig, weiter so Eddy!'_

Hermine lächelte erneut und Ed rang mit sich selbst. War das der Moment? Sollte er es nach fast zwei Jahren tölpelhaften Versuchen endlich wagen und Hermine Granger fragen, ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmeade ausgehen würde? Wenn nicht jetzt, wann sollte er es dann tun? Dies war der Moment und je länger er wartete, umso kleiner wurde seine Chance, dass sie zustimmte. Er sah Hermine an und blickte ihr in die rehbraunen Augen, doch irgendwo in der Gegend seines Zwerchfelles spürte er ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, als würde es sagen, dass es nicht das Richtige war. Im Grunde war Hermine genau das Mädchen, dass er seit zwei Jahren wollte, doch irgendwie kamen ihm jetzt, wenn er in diese braunen Augen sah, zum ersten Mal überhaupt, leise Zweifel, ob dies überhaupt stimmte. Das war großer Quatsch, er bildete es sich nur ein, er hatte immer ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, wenn er vorhatte, Hermine nach einem Date zu fragen. Er bildete sich das nur ein, ganz sicher, es gab überhaupt keinen anderen Grund, für so ein komisches Gefühl, jetzt war der Moment, auf den er so lang gehofft und gewartet hatte. Er musste es einfach sein.

_'Tu es einfach, frag sie jetzt und dieses eigenartige Gefühl wird schon verschwinden... Los, jetzt!'_

Die Sekunden schwanden dahin.

"Ich glaube, ich gehe dann mal ins Bett, es ist schon spät und es gibt sicher Ärger, wenn uns jemand hier drin erwischt", sagte Hermine und riss Ed aus seinen Gedanken.

_'Letzte Chance!'_

"Ja, du hast Recht, ich geh auch gleich."

"Gute Nacht, Ed", sagte Hermine und lächelte noch einmal, dann verließ sie das Klassenzimmer.

Mit dem Schließen der Tür war die Chance vertan.

Irgendwo, tief in seinem Inneren, wo genau wusste er nicht, schien er es nicht einmal zu bereuen.

Ed ließ sich in die Lehne des unbequemen Stuhls fallen und seufzte laut. Er blickte auf die zerschlissene Tischplatte. Auch hier hatte jemand etwas eingeritzt.

Ed beugte sich nach vorn und legte dabei beide Arme auf den Tisch, er verdeckte die Schnitzerei. Ein langes, rotes Haar hing an seinem Ärmel. Er blickte es an und zupfte es vorsichtig von seinem Hemd. Ed hielt es gegen das Licht und betrachtete es schweigend. Im schwachen Licht des Klassenzimmers wirkte es abwechselnd golden, dann wieder rot und abermals golden. Ed stand auf. Er warf einen erneuten Blick auf die Tischplatte.

_Und plötzlich weißt du: Es ist Zeit etwas Neues zu beginnen und dem Zauber des Anfangs zu vertrauen._

Ed verschloss das rote Haar in seiner Faust, vor der Tür ließ er es auf den Boden fallen und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

* * *

><p><em>Das war's ;-) Diesmal kein "Happy End", mir gefällt es trotzdem. :P<em>

_ Die Geschichte hat eigentlich eine Fortsetzung, bisher habe ich auch schon ein paar Kapitel geschrieben, allerdings werde ich vorerst nichts hochladen, da mir das allgemeine Interesse an der Story den Stats nach nicht groß genug erscheint und demzufolge an einer Fortsetzung wohl noch geringer wäre. Dennoch vielen Dank unbekannterweise an all diejenigen, die bis zum Ende gelesen haben und denen es hoffentlich ein wenig Unterhaltung brachte, denn so war es geplant *g*  
><em>

_Vielleicht bis zum nächsten Mal, man liest sich_ ;-)


End file.
